Is Fate Destined to Happen?
by Byakugan Hyuga
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino seem to like each other, but every time they get close something gets in the way. Shikamaru only wants Ino and now some other girl wants him. how does he get rid of her in time to be with Ino. ShikaXIno?
1. Chapter 1 Decisions

Dear readers,

I'm sure your all familiar of the show Naruto. Well, this story is about three of the main teams. You should know them, but in case you don't, I'll tell you them by name.

The first team is: Gaara, Kankuro and Temari

The second team is: Neji, Tenten and Rock lee

The third team is: Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji

This story is mostly about the third team, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji, but there are barely any boring sensei's. Please read and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino sat down on the park bench and began to drink her tea. Chouji slid down the park bench and ran into Ino, pushing her off the bench.

"Why did you do that, Chouji!" Ino screamed.

"You, that, do, did, why? What do all these these words mean!" Chouji scratched his head.

"It means your a goof!" Ino yelled.

"Goof?" Chouji scratched his head once more.

**_It means shut up and apologize you dork! _**Shikamaru thought.

"It means…….um…….I don't know." Ino said.

**_Figures, she doesn't know. Why trust your team-mates if they have nothing to say? _**Shikamaru thought.

"Lets go and find some food." Said Ino

"I've got that handled!" Chouji said as he pulled his large knapsack off of his back.

"I thought that it was weapons and medical supplies that were in your backpack." Ino said, surprised.

All of a sudden, voices came from beyond the bushes.

"Someone's here. C'mon. let's check it out." Shikamaru said.

They walked beyond the bushes to see no one or nothing but a tree. There was no one in sight. A voice came

from behind them.

"Why are you spying on us?" it said.

"We weren't spying! We were seeing who made that noise!" yelled Ino.

Shikamaru turned around and was about to kick the person that was talking. He suddenly froze and stood up

like nothing ever happened.

"So you had heard us and wanted to see who it was? Then we can't kill you." Rock lee said cheerfully.

"Like you could." said Shikamaru.

"We could." said Neji.

"We have a better advantage!"

"We're smarter."

"We're stronger!"

"We get along."

"That's because Tenten is your girlfriend!"

"Ino's your girlfriend."

Shikamaru had nothing to say. Ino blushed.

_**What do I say? If I tell them the truth, that I don't like Ino, Ino will be angry. But if I lie, and say I like**_

**_her, I'll never hear the end of it! _** Shikamaru thought.

"Well, say something Shikamaru!" Ino cried.

"I……..ummmm……..I….well.." Shikamaru hesitated.

"What is it? You must be afraid to tell the truth." Tenten teased.

**_Oh,man. This is such a drag! What do I do! _** Shikamaru began to panic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey! It's me again! The first chapter is all done so, to be honest, I never really do this, but why don't

we have fun! When you review, I'll even take suggestions and complaints! SO PLEASE **REVIEW**!


	2. Chapter 2 The truth?

Dear readers,

Hey! It's me again! This is the SECOND chapter! So, last time, Neji and Shikamaru got into a fight. When Neji said Ino was Shikamaru's girlfriend, Shikamaru panicked. He didn't want Ino mad, and he didn't want Neji making fun of him. He had no idea what to say. SO READ AND ENJOY, ONCE AGAIN!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Shikamaru snapped.

**_What?_** Ino thught. **_Fine, If he wants it that way, he'll just regret it later_**!

"Exactly! He would never EVER be my boyfriend! He wouldn't EVER be my friend!" Ino snapped, too.

"That was harsh." Shikamaru thought, putting his head down.

Neji turned to Shikamaru, surprised.

"Some relationship problems?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru blushed as he looked at Ino and then turned to Neji, who he had just noticed was watching him.

"Oh. Nothing. It's nothing. It's completely fine!" He laughed and then sighed.

**_What's happening! I feel guilty, like I told a lie! Do I really like Ino! _**Shikamaru thought.

"Let's go have something to eat." Ino said cheerfully.

"Okay." Shikamaru said surprised.

"Not YOU!" Ino snapped. She turned to Chouji and smiled. "I mean you, Chouji. All you can eat."

"YYYYYYYAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Chouji cheered.

"You can come too! Come on!" Ino smiled at Neji.

**_IS SHE ASKING HIM OUT! _**Tenten thought.

"Wherever Neji goes, we go." Tenten said.

"Fine then, you can come." Ino pouted.

"I'm coming too." Shikamaru said quietly, and then sighed.

"Fine." Ino pouted again. She began to smile again. "You can walk in front with me!" she offered cheerfully, pulling Neji's arm. He had no choice but to be pulled around like he belonged to her.

"I would rather walk with Tenten." Neji said as he tugged his arm free and walked over to his girlfriend.

Ino pouted as she realized she was just shot down.

She noticed Chouji winking at her.

"You can hold onto me." He said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Uhh! NO WAY!" Ino screeched as she turned to Shikamaru.

He just shrugged, not in the mood to get her out of the situation.

"Why? Is it the belly?" Chouji asked as he began to have tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Uhhh." Ino gave Shikamaru the look, obviously desperate.

He rolled his eyes and pushed up his sleeves more.

Taking a large breath he began to come up with a plan.

"Look Chouji, Rock Lee has those chocolate covered, sprinkled dipped in vanilla…doughnuts!" He said as he pointed at Rock Lee who was skipping along infront.

Chouji of course, like any other human being with the unique power of eating, chased after Rock Lee.

Rock Lee didn't see what hit him and unfortuntely was tackled to the ground.

He screamed as Chouji searched him.

Tenten and Neji walked over them, just casually holding hands.

Ino walked next to Shikamaru who was smirking with satisfaction.

"Thanks."

"I was nice enough to help you….even though you hate me in all."

Ino blushed a little.

"I did not say I hated you totally……" Ino yelled.

"I do believe you did." Shikamaru pondered.

"Then as an apology, I guess you can have some lunch with us." Ino said as she shook her head in shame.

"As long as I get to sit beside you." Shikamaru said politely, he noticed Ino blushing again.

It was true, he wanted to sit beside her just to be near her but, he also didn't want to sit beside chouji again. When you sit beside Chouji, you get covered with spit and food!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it, don't worry Shikamaru will become better friends with Ino and their friendship may depend if he gets with Ino. Hopefully Chouji will get the hint that Ino is not interested!

Thats it for now, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 Sensei Surpirse

Dear readers,

This is the THIRD chapter! Last time, Ino got mad at Shikamaru and flirted with Neji' just to be turned down. Shikamaru helped Ino because Chouji was talking "nonsense." Shikamaru would sit beside Ino for a meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two teams have just arrived at a Chinese restaurant. They were lead to a table and sat down. While they waited for their food, they heard someone talking to one of the waitresses. They were at the table behind the kids.

"Extra spicy, please. By the way, can you throw in your phone number too?" The person said.

Shikamaru turned his head around to see who was making all the noise. He quickly turned his head the other way and sunk down into his seat.

"Hm? What's the matter Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Look over there." He whispered back.

Ino turned her head and turned it back to Shikamaru.

"Chouji." She whispered to the impatient boy beside her, who was so hungry, he slammed his head off the table repeatedly. He stopped and turned to Ino.

"What!" He snapped. Obviously he was cranky because he hadn't eaten since that morning.

"look."

Chouji turned his head.

"**ASUMA!**" He screamed.

Asuma turned his head. The three kids, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji, quickly hid their faces.

Asuma walked over to the table.

"Keep it down." He said calmly, then walked back to his own seat.

(In case your confused, Asuma left his students at Gai's house because he had a special mission. He had told his students not to bother anyone and not to leave Gai's house. He wanted them to keep a low profile. Don't ask why, you'll just have to wait. Okay, so Gai let his kids go outside but Asuma's students were kept inside. They decided to sneak away. So they think Asuma is on his mission and if he knows they snuck out, he would kill them. You'll understand later.)

Asuma heard the table he had just left start to talk. He wondered why Gai's team was here, and who those three other kids were. He began to think of his students, training and being cooped up inside. He felt bad for lying to them and dumping them at Gai's.

Asuma began to hear a gulping sound and a little bit of loud chomping. It sounded so much like Chouji. He then realised that he only fed Chouji breakfast! The poor kid was probably starving to death! He ran to get his coat and tripped on a chair leg. As he grabbed the back of the chair and pulled himself up, He noticed a vest hanging over it. He recognised it! He looked over the chair to see Shikamaru get up and begin to lean back on his chair. He looked over at who was sitting beside him. It was Ino! And beside her was a busily eating boy, CHOUJI!

" Four on the floor!" Asuma told Shikamaru.

He turned around.

"Your not the boss of…." He paused.

"You three are in big trouble! And Chouji, don't eat that much, or you won't be able to control your chakra!" Asuma scolded.

A man waitress came over to Asuma and told him to be quiet and sit down at his own table. They began arguing.

Ino stared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru mumbled a plan to himself. Chouji ate and ate. A few minutes later Chouji stopped eating and whispered:

"Ino. My tummy hurts."

"Serves you right for eating so much!"

"But, I eat that much everyday as a snack."

"I don't care!"

"Ino I….."

Chouji suddenly began to expand, growing out. He made the table go flying out of the restaurant doors. His head popped in and he was turned into a boulder.

"**ASUMA!" **Ino screamed.

Outside the restaurant, Gaara's team walked by. Gaara looked.

"Can we join?" Asked Kankuro

"Yes." Replied Gaara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey! I'm back! So that is the end of the third chapter. Good luck with your life! Mine sucks. Well, ANYWAYS, GOOD LUCK! Trust me you'll need it.

Her mom walks in

"What's the matter?"

"I just feel stressed."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Wait! I almost forgot about my readers! SEE YA ALL YOU READERS!"

"Now about your project…"

"MOM!"


	4. Chapter 4 Bold Boulder

Dear readers,

OKAY! I'M BACK AND READY TO RUMBLE! SO, I'M HAPPY BECAUSE I FINALLY FINISHED MY PROJECT! Okay. So this is the fourth chapter. Last time: Asuma had seen his students at a Chinese restaurant, where they weren't supposed to be, and got mad and began to fight with a man waitress. Chouji's tummy had hurt and he turned himself into a boulder. Outside, Gaara's team decided to join in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuma turned his head.

"**INO! SHIKAMARU! GET AWAY FROM THERE!**" Asuma yelled.

Shikamaru grabbed Ino and pulled her away from the mighty and large boulder that was rolling back and forth.The chairs they had sat on a couple of minutes before were rolled on by the boulder and were flattened.

Shikamaru landed on his feet by Asuma and let down Ino. Ino turned away from him and blushed.

Gaara's group walked in the doors. Temari saw Ino and Shikamaru, Ino was blushing. Then she thought of them as a couple. They were cute together. However, they had never gotten together. That had happened to Tenten and Neji until Neji had asked Tenten out and now they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Suddenly, a boulder rolled at her. She quickly dodged and began to hit it with her fan. Kankuro threw kunai's and Gaara watched.

"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you!" cried Ino.

The boulder suddenly exploded! Everyone, but Gaara, went flying. Shikamaru held Ino and protected her from the blast. The blaze stopped and Temari saw Ino with Shikamaru.

"**_Why should Ino be with him! I deserve a man too! That's it! Ino, your going down! Shikamaru is all MINE!" _**Temari thought.

Temari ran over to Shikamaru and Ino.

"Are you okay, Shikamaru?" She asked.

"What's it to you." He said.

"I was worried you could get hurt."

"You shouldn't care."

"I DO!"

Shikamaru pulled up Ino.

"Are you okay, Ino?" He asked her.

" I think so. Thanks but I could have saved myself." She answered.

Temari watched as Ino was about to hug Shikamaru. Temari hugged him instead.

"Don't make me worry like that again! I thought you were gonna die!" She cried.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Get off of me you stupid girl!" Shikamaru yelled at her then pushed her away from him. She landed with her butt on the ground.

"You can't get rid of me! I'll just come back for more!" She yelled.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Ino yelled.

Ino kicked Temari and Temari went shooting across the room, hitting a wall.

" Shikamaru! Help!" Temari yelled.

"Never!" he yelled back. "Stop trying! I'll never go with you!"

**Later**

Asuma looked at Ino and Shikamaru. They were sitting at the table in the cabin they stayed at.

"Bed time." He said.

Ino and Shikamaru listened and walked up the stairs.

Once up the stairs, Ino walked into the bathroom and Shikamaru walked into his bedroom. He lay on the bed and began to wonder why Ino stood up for him.

**Flashback**

"You can't get rid of me! I'll just come back for more!" Temari yelled.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Ino yelled back and began to kick Temari.

**End flashback**

"**_Does Ino actually care about me? Maybe I should tell her the truth. I love Ino and nothing can change that, right? Temari almost messed things up! I just have a while to wait and I can let out the surprise. Ino's gonna love it!" _**And to that, Shikamaru fell asleep.

Later on in the night, Temari slid through Shikamaru's window.

"**_Good. He's Asleep." _**She thought. **_"If he doesn't like me then I'm just gonna have to make him like me!"_**

**That morning**

Shikamaru opened his eyes and wondered what time he had fallen asleep. He looked at the time on his alarm clock. It was 12:00 p.m.! His alarm was supposed to go off at 7:00am! He noticed his alarm was turned off. He turned his head.

Downstairs, Asuma was cooking lunch. Chouji was flopped on a chair at the table. He had slept on the couch that night and still felt weak so he couldn't move and couldn't stay seated straight. Beside him was Ino who waited impatiently for Shikamaru to get up.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed from upstairs. Ino and Asuma ran up the stairs leaving Chouji on the chair all alone. He began to slide down the chair.

"Guys?" He said and fell straight off the chair. THUMP

Shikamaru jumped out of bed for the sight he had just seen was frightening and unbelievable. In his bed, who was laying beside him was… TEMARI!

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed.

"But I love you!" Temari answered, almost crying.

" I DON'T CARE! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Fine!" Temari got out of his bed (She was dressed) and jumped out of the window.

Ino and Asuma ran in (Shikamaru is dressed).

"Are you okay? Someone screamed." Ino asked.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself." He answered.

"That reminds me." Asuma said, "I FORGOT ABOUT CHOUJI!"

Asuma ran downstairs.

"You better get some new clothes on. You slept in those ones. I'll see you downstairs." Ino said and suddenly stopped. Shikamaru's bed had two dents in it. There was always one because Shikamaru slept alone and in his own bed. He was also very territorial.

"Is something the matter Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh? No. nothing." She walked out of the door and downstairs.

She saw Asuma pulling Chouji, trying to lift him back onto the chair.

**Later**

Asuma sent his group to pick something to eat. Ino walked along, watching for something good to take. Shikamaru walked behind her, pulling a wagon. In the wagon sat Chouji who still couldn't move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey! Well… That's the fourth Chapter! Hope TO SEE YOU AGAIN! BBBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	5. Chapter 5 Sound

Dear readers,

SO THIS IS THE FIFTH CHAPTER! I CAN'T WAIT! I just have to tell you something before I start. There is a new team joining our story this chapter. You'll know who they are without me telling you. Ok. Last time: Temari's group had joined in the fight. Chouji was defeated and Temari fell in love with Shikamaru. Temari would never give up, even though she was turned down. She snuck into Shikamaru's room and was turned down again. Asuma's group was sent to gather food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look over there! There's a patch of mushrooms!" Ino cried, pointing near a big bear.

"We can't go over there. That's the bears food. If we try to take it, we'll be ripped to shreds." Shikamaru told Ino.

"Don't talk about food." Chouji rubbed his belly. "Remember…. Thanks to what happened last time…. I can only eat breakfast."

"Let's go!" Ino whispered, running out into the patch of mushrooms.

Shikamaru followed Ino and pulled the wagon behind him.

There they were shocked to see the bear laying dead on the ground. A rustling noise was heard and they noticed that someone was standing on a nearby tree branch.

"**_It better not be Temari! I hate that girl!" _**Shikamaru thought.

Someone walked out of the bushes, then one from behind them and last from out of the tree.

"looks like we found some snoops. We'll just have to fix that." The person from the tree said.

Shikamaru noticed who they were. It was Zaku, Dosu and Kin from the sound team.

"Let's just finish them off already!" Kin complained.

"Patience." Dosu said.

"Shikamaru. My tummy hurts." Chouji complained.

"I don't care." he answered.

"What did Chouji say!" Ino asked. "That's what he said before.."

"Shut up. No talking." Zaku said.

Chouji looked evilly at Zaku.

"What are you looking at, FATTY." Zaku teased.

"ROLL! ROLL! ROLL! ROLL! ROLL! ROLL! ROLL! ROLL!" Chouji repeated.

"Roll? What's with that?" Zaku teased. "ATTACK!" he commanded.

Kin pulled Ino's hair. Dosu ran after Shikamaru. Zaku kicked Chouji in the face.

Chouji turned to Zaku.

"ROLL!" Chouji said and popped in his head.

"What the hell are you doing fatty!" Zaku yelled. "You can't hurt us, were too strong for weaklings like you!" He teased.

A rather large green boulder-like figure began to roll at Zaku.

"This'll be a sinch!" Zaku teased.

Shikamaru pulled out a pack of kunai's and aimed at Dosu.

"A couple of those can't even put a scratch on me! You're finished!" Dosu said as he jumped in the air.

Shikamaru threw 3 kunai's at Dosu. Dosu dodged them all.

"What's your problem with hair!" Ino screamed at Kin.

"Shut up or it'll hurt a lot more when I attack you!" Kin warned.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino cried.

"**_Oh, great." _**Shikamaru thought as he jumped to grab Ino's body.

"Where are you going!" Dosu yelled at Shikamaru and ran after him.

Kin froze in one spot and then began to move again.

"What an idiot, that girl Ino." Kin said.

"What did you do with Ino?" Shikamaru yelled.

"Her Jutsu failed and she's now trapped out of her body. That means…." Kin began.

"It's two against one." Dosu said.

Shikamaru began to panic.

"**_How am I gonna fight two sound ninja's if I can't even fight one!" _**he thought.

Shikamaru made a hand signal and whispered a couple of words.

Dosu put up one hand and slapped Kin in the back of her head.

"Hey! What was that for!" Kin yelled at Dosu.

"It's not my fault! It's his Jutsu!" Dosu yelled back.

"I'll take care of him!" Kin said as she pulled out a pack of kunai's.

"Oh, great." Shikamaru mumbled.

Zaku kicked the boulder once again. The boulder spun in every direction, It had no control over itself.

"**_Now is the time to destroy it!" _**Zaku thought.

Shikamaru dodged the kunai's making Dosu slam into a tree.

"**_I need to let go of my Jutsu, but if I do, I'll be attacked by two ninja's." _**Shikamaru thought.

A kunai, followed by many more, hit Shikamaru in the legs. He tumbled to the ground, unable to use his legs.

"Look at the helpless rookie now." Kin teased.

"Let's kill him." Dosu said (he was free from Shikamaru's Jutsu).

"I think we should kill the girl first." Kin said.

"Touch Ino and you die." Shikamaru warned.

"Fine we'll kill you first." Dosu replied.

Neji turned in a direction.

"What's up Neji?" Tenten asked her boyfriend.

"I sense blood." He answered.

Rock Lee stopped eating his ice cream, got up and began to run.

"Lee?" Tenten said and then soon joined Rock Lee.

Neji ran with them. He wanted to see where the blood was coming from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SO THAT'S THE FIFTH CHAPTER! You now the new team: Zaku, Dosu and Kin (sound ninjas). See YAH NEXT TIME!


	6. Chapter 6 Bill & Bob

Dear readers,

So. THIS IS THE SIXTH CHAPTER! PLEASE ENJOY! Last time: Asuma's team was attacked by the sound ninjas. Chouji had turned into a boulder and was fighting with Zaku. Ino had tried to use her Mind Transfer Jutsu on Kin, but it failed. Ino was trapped out of her body, leaving Shikamaru to fight Dosu and Kin by himself. He tried to fight them but was struck in the legs. Neji's group had sensed blood and went to see where it came from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji jumped onto a tree branch as he heard someone talk.

"There's no point on continuing!" The voice said.

Neji looked from the tree. There he saw, Chouji knocked out and laying on the ground with a twisted arm, Ino laying on the ground with nothing showing that she was alive, and Shikamaru sitting with kunai's, throwing them at Kin, Zaku, and Dosu.

"Let's see what he looks like when I do this." Zaku said as he ran at Shikamaru and stabbed a kunai into his back.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shikamaru yelled as a pain ran through his body and he felt very limp.

Neji watched as Shikamaru, wounded and barely able to move, threw more kunai's. Tenten and Rock Lee jumped on the branches near Neji.

"He just will not give up." Rock Lee told Neji. "But why does he continue?"

"I don't know." Neji answered.

"Let's torture him." Zaku laughed.

They began taking turns kicking and punching him. Then, skeletons came out of the ground. The skeletons grabbed Shikamaru and began pulling him each way, making him stretch.

**CRACK**

Shikamaru's legs cracked as the bones were stretched.

Gai's team was shocked. Even Neji was surprised.

"I can't watch." Tenten said as she covered her eyes.

Yawn

"What happened?" Ino asked as she sat up.

She saw Chouji beside her. She shook him but noticed his twisted arm.

"Chouji! What happened!" Ino asked in panic.

She turned her head the other way.

"**_Shikamaru? What is he doing?" _**She thought.

She then saw he was being stretched out. She cupped her hands by her mouth and was about to yell when she heard a faint voice.

"Ino? Please don't do that." It said.

"Chouji?" She looked at him and he sighed.

"We can't stop them, but I know who can. He's in the tree and…….." Chouji closed his eyes in pain.

"Chouji?" She panicked, but his eyes never opened again.

She looked at the tree. It was Neji! He was the one who could help!

"Neji! Hurry! Shikamaru needs help!" She cried and her voice echoed.

Neji stared down at her in disgust. She looked like a rag.

Temari heard an echo in the distance. She began to run in the direction.

"**_Where is she going in such a hurry?" _**Kankuro asked himself.

Temari watched from the bushes as Neji ran at Kin and poked her in the neck. Kin fell to the ground, as her chakra flow was gone. He turned to Dosu.

"Hmph." He said and ran after Dosu.

Neji ran past Dosu, who was relieved, and jumped at Zaku.

"Oh yah! Take this!" Zaku put up his hands. "Super Sonic Sound Wave!"

The sound travelled through the air and Neji dodged it quickly. It hit the person Neji had just ran past.

The sound wave stopped to show Dosu laying on the ground.

Zaku turned to him, then to Kin. He picked up his team-mates and ran.

"**_It kills me to do run away but..… that kid will get it next time!" _**Zaku thought.

Neji looked at his best friend. Shikamaru was in bad shape. Suddenly, Temari ran out of the bushes. She stopped to see Shikamaru sitting up with his arms around Ino. Ino blushed and hugged back. Shikamaru fell limp once more as he fainted.

"Ino. Your safe." He said and fell backwards.

"Aww. Neji! Why don't you protect me like that!" Tenten said.

"Oh, great." Neji complained.

**Later**

Ino sat by Asuma and waited for the doctor to come out of Shikamaru's room. Both of her team-mates were in rooms at the hospital. A doctor soon came out of Shikamaru's room.

"He's fine. We did operation on his legs and he's able to use them perfectly." The doctor said.

Ino saw Shikamaru come out of the room. She ran over and hugged him.

A doctor came out of Chouji's room.

"Hey Bill." He said to Shikamaru's doctor.

"Hey Bob." Bill replied.

"So Bill…"

"Yah."

"What happened to your patient?"

"Broken legs. Yours?"

"Stomach problem, paralysis, heart disease, twisted arm and poison."

"Wow."

"Yah. I know."

"What a kid!"

"Yah! I hope he dies! That fat ass!"

"Hah, that bastard!"

Chouji walked out of the room.

"You shouldn't be up." Bob pretended to care.

"Shut up!" Chouji said. "And I'm no kid!"

Chouji emerged into…..Itachi!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh no! Itachi! What are they gonna do! Here are some phrases used in the next 1 or 2 chapters!

"Do you love me, for real?"

"I give up! Nothing I do works!"

"Get a life, Ino!"

"I don't care about her! Only you!"

"I love you!"

"Chouji! Die!"

"Neji is my best friend and I'll help him to the end! I don't care if you kill me!"

"I'm sorry. He's dead."

"Why did he have to die!"

"Kankuro? Do you love me?"

"What!" Kankuro


	7. Chapter 7 My Love

Dear Readers,

Hey. It's me. So…. Sorry that there's a lot of action lately, but I promise, the action is part of the romance. Last time: Shikamaru saved Ino. Chouji and Shikamaru were beat up by the sound ninjas. Neji had beaten up Kin and Zaku had accidentally hurt Dosu. At the hospital, Shikamaru was alright but when Chouji came out………. he morphed into Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itachi? You were Itachi the whole time?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"Of course not. I turned into him when he was in bed. He didn't even know what was coming." Itachi snickered.

"Where is he!" Shikamaru demanded.

"He's…….. somewhere." Itachi smirked.

"Tell us!" Ino yelled.

"Well………okay. He's in a cave………….. on the western part of the forest of death." Itachi smirked once again.

**_The forest of death? _** Asuma's eyes widened.

"I can see I'm not welcome here." Itachi began to disappear .

**Later**

The group had set off to find Chouji. When they had reached the forest of death, there was an open gate. They walked inside to see that one place in the centre was cleared of trees and had a force field around it. Inside was a cave. Suddenly, the force field vanished. The group ran into the cave.

"Yay! It's you!" Temari ran from behind a rock and hugged Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here!" Shikamaru said as he pushed her away.

"My team heard a yell for help. Gaara didn't want to be concerned in a situation to help someone, but I made him and Kankuro go. When we followed the yells, we ended up here. Gaara just suddenly disappeared and Kankuro attacked me. I kicked him, somewhere, and hid behind a rock. When Kankuro left……I noticed…..HIM!" she pointed to a body laying on the ground.

**_She kicked him somewhere? Oh no! she didn't? _**Asuma thought.

Laying on the ground, was Chouji, with a large sleeve in his hand.

" I heard Itachi talking to Kisame. He asked if the "kid" was dead yet. Kisame said yes." Temari smiled. "He's gone!" She began to laugh evilly.

"You're crazy!" Shikamaru stepped away from her.

"Don't be frightened, my love……." She laughed.

"My love?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Don't be frightened, my love……..YOU'RE NEXT!" Temari pulled out a kunai.

Asuma ran behind Temari, but was snatched up by a net made of barb wire. Ino ran to help him, but her feet were glued to the ground.

"SHIKAMAR! RUN!" Asuma yelled, trying to cut the barb wire. "OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE CHOUJI!"

"Don't listen to him, he's better off dead!" Temari raised her hand to the net and it began to shrink, cutting Asuma.

"JUST LEAVE ALREADY!" Asuma yelled again as he felt the pain.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Temari enjoyed this.

"Sorry." Shikamaru said as he turned around and ran.

Ino turned to Asuma.

"Are you okay!" she asked.

"Yah. Fine." He began to slump. "It just hurts a little."

"Gah!" Temari jumped on top of Ino. They kicked and punched at each other.

Neji heard a yell. He turned to see his best friend, Shikamaru, running at him.

"HELP! HELP! NEJI! WE NEED HELP! WE WENT AND WE…………THEN SHE…….SO…." Shikamaru rambled.

"Huh?' Rock Lee rubbed his head.

"WE WERE AT THE HOSPITAL WHEN CHOUJI TURNED INTO ITACHI! HE SAID THAT CHOUJI WAS IN THE FOREST OF DEATH! WE GOT THERE TO SEE TEMARI! SHE WAS CRAZY! SHE PUT ASUMA IN A BARB WIRE CAGE AND GLUED INO'S FEET TO THE GROUND! THEY TOLD ME TO RUN….." Shikamaru panicked.

"…….and you did, because you were scared." Neji looked beyond Shikamaru. "I can't help you. It's your problem…not mine."

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I CAN'T DO THIS BY MYSELF!" Shikamaru stared at Neji.

"I'm not always going to be here to bail you out of everything. You need to take care of yourself." Neji glared at him.

"FINE! I'LL DO IT BY MYSELF! YOU BASTARD!" Shikamaru ran back to the Forest of Death.

"I give him 5 minutes without my help." Neji turned to see his team-mates.

"You must be really happy! Your best friend is out there all alone to fight not just Temari, but maybe even Itachi and Kisame!" Tenten yelled.

"She is right." Rock Lee agreed.

"I'm not dumb. We're going to watch him from the side lines until he really needs our help." Neji proved he was smart.

Shikamaru looked around the bend just to see Temari jump up at him.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shikamaru fell over.

_**How did it come to this? I was just a lazy ninja in training. All I did was play chess, lean against things and sleep at right and wrong times. Asuma was always unplanned. He just went with the flow. His sayings were always "go with the flow" or "If life gives you lemons, squirt them in your enemies eyes." Chouji was always simple. Wake up, eat, walk, eat, fight a little but not seriously, eat, travel, eat, get ready for bed, eat, and sleep. All he really wanted to do was eat. Ino was well prepared, I guess stylish, unpredictable, and a little "bossy". She did like to get in a bad mood every time we did something wrong. Every time She does something we messed up on or can't do, she rubs it in our faces. The rest of the time Ino is helpful. We're all different. I guess that's how we got to be a team.**_

"Shikamaru…..YOUR TIME IS NOW! " Temari leaned over to kill him.

Temari fell to the ground. Asuma had gone from behind her, stabbed her through the back and into the heart.

"She's dead." Asuma announced.

Temari got up and hugged Shikamaru.

"Get off of me!" He yelled and tried to push her away. She never moved.

"I'll get her.." Asuma pulled back another kunai. "Hiyyy…"

"Wait! Don't hit her it will go through her and into…" Ino began.

"Too late!" Temari laughed as the kunai was stabbed through the opposite side of her heart but stabbed Shikamaru's heart.

**SHIKAMARU!**

"ASUMA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Ino began to cry.

Temari jumped off of Shikamaru and ran away. Ino put Shikamaru's head in her lap.

**WHY HIM!**

**_It's all my fault. He wouldn't have died if I didn't cut through Temari. How could I be so dumb. She will pay for this! I'll make sure of it! _**Asuma thought.

Asuma turned his head away to see Chouji's body on the ground of the cave.

Neji and his team-mates ran into the gates of the forest of death and saw Asuma walking towards them. Beside him they saw Ino walking. Rock Lee ran up to them.

"Hey Asuma! Hey Ino!" He laughed.

Asuma turned his head so Rock Lee jumped back.

**_His eyes are so dull and sad. _** Rock Lee thought.

Neji watched them walk up to him.

"Isn't there two other members, or did they die." He teased.

Ino's head fell and she began to cry.

"Huh? Come on, it was just a joke. Where are they?" Rock Lee barged in.

"Neji, Rock Lee…cut it out." Tenten said seriously.

"Shikamaru is injured and we don't know about Chouji." Asuma said in a dull voice.

**At the Hospital**

Ino walked into Shikamaru's room. Shikamaru was lay out on the bed and his eyes were closed.

"I know you probably can't hear me.." She said as she sat down on a chair beside the bed. "…but I wanted to talk to you."

"I love you."

Ino jumped up. "Who said that!"

"It was me, Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru?" Ino looked at him. "Do you love me, for real?"

"Yes."

"What about Temari?"

"I don't care about her, only you."

"I know you slept with her."

"That meant nothing. She snuck in."

"Sure she did."

"Ino?"

The window smashed and Temari came in.

"Like my entrance?" Temari chuckled. "I'm back for my sweetie pie."

"He's not your sweetie pie!" Ino ran after Temari with a kunai.

"Get a life Ino!" Temari slapped Ino in the face, sending her flying.

Neji ran in and attacked Temari. Temari's eyes turned red and kunai's hit Neji from the back.

"What?" Neji was so surprised he couldn't move.

When Temari attacked, a kunai hit her in the head.

"What?" She turned. "I'll kill you!"

"Neji is my best friend and I'll help him to the end! I don't care if you kill me!" Shikamaru said as he jumped in front of Neji.

"I give up! Nothing I do works!" Temari screamed.

"huh?"

"I was possessed by Itachi ever since I saw you at the forest of death! He's making me kill you!"

"What? Then why did Kankuro attack you and Gaara vanish?"

"They didn't! It was a lie from Itachi! I give up trying to impress you, Shikamaru."

"Oh GOD!"

"I'm Itachi and I'll be here for a while."

Shikamaru was suddenly blacked out. He heard the voices in his head. They said:

Chouji! Die! Ino! Die! Tenten! Die! Rock Lee! Die! Asuma! Die! Temari! Die! Gai! Die! Gaara! Die! Kankuro! Die! NEJI! Die!

He woke up beside a hospital bed. On his left was Rock Lee, Chouji and Asuma. On his right was Tenten, Ino and Temari.

Shikamaru was suddenly blacked out again. He heard the voices in his head. They said:

Chouji! Die! Ino! Die! Tenten! Die! Rock Lee! Die! Asuma! Die! Temari! Die! Gai! Die! Gaara! Die! Kankuro! Die! NEJI! Die!

He woke up by Temari, Gaara and Kankuro.

"Kankuro? Do you love me? Y'know. As a sister." Temari asked.

"WHAT!" Kankuro said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What's happening to Shikamaru? Find out next chapter!-


	8. Chapter 8 The End?

Dear Readers,

Hey. I'm back. So… I think your excited. I'm not going to do "Last Time" today. This chapter is short and I'm too lazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru blanked out once more and heard those horrible words again. (I'm not gonna repeat them)

"Stop! Stop saying those horrible words!"

"Shikamaru? You're having a nightmare."

"No I'm NOT!"

"Yes, you are. Wake up."

"Shut UP!"

"Excuse ME! This is your girlfriend speaking!"

Shikamaru woke up. Ino was right in front of him.

"Sorry Ino."

"It's okay! Come on downstairs! Asuma made a batch of pancakes!"

"It's early."

"We need to eat quickly if we want to make it to the photo shoot!"

"Oh. Yah. Now I remember!"

They ate breakfast and ran outside. When they got to the photo shoot the were late.

"Figures they're the late ones." Sasuke said.

"Wait for us!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Say "Cheese" ." The camera man said.

**Cheese!**

The camera flashed.

**Top row:** Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Hayate, Anko, Ibiki, Baki.

**Middle row: **Rock Lee, Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Kiba , Shino.

**Bottom row: **Hinata, Kankuro, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari.

**Sign "CHUNIN EXAM": **Akamaru, Pak-kun.

"**special"**

**Running into the picture because they're late, again: **Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it! I told you the chapter was small! See you next chapter! Have fun and type wisely. In the words of

Asuma "Go with the Flow!"


	9. Chapter 9 Never Ending

Dear Readers,

I'm starting out again. This time Temari's not in the way. Last Time: Everyone was at the photo shoot, but Asuma's team was late. In the picture they were running.

By the way, I want to thank one special reviewer (don't worry you all are special)- Amy! Thanks so much!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru heard the talking from downstairs. Ino turned to her boy friend. Shikamaru stared back.

"We know it sucks, but we don't really have a choice." Shikamaru told Chouji.

"It isn't fair! Why is it me! I don't want to go home!" Chouji put his head in his lap.

"CHOUJI!" A yell from downstairs.

Chouji walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Your father's outside." Asuma said.

"Thanks." Chouji looks away from him. "I'll miss you."

"It's ok. We'll see you next summer. The forest of death still has some repairs to be made." Asuma assured him.

Chouji walked out the door and a horse could be heard. Shikamaru and Ino watched from Chouji's bedroom window. A carriage being pulled by a horse disappeared in the distance. Ino and Shikamaru walked down the stairs.

"Asuma says that Chouji will be back in the summer next year for the rest of the Chunin Exam" Shikamaru tried to cheer her up.

The couple walked into the kitchen. It was dark out.

"You guys have to go to bed." Asuma said while pulling a frozen, gorilla arm out of the fridge. "how did that get in there and where did it come from?"

"Asuma…" Shikamaru was speechless.

"Yes, Shikamaru?"

"…good night. See you in the morning."

When Shikamaru left, so did Ino.

Shikamaru lay down on his bed. He turned to look at his Chunin Exam photo. Something was missing.

"What! How is it possible! He was there when we took the picture! He should be in it!" Shikamaru panicked as he saw someone missing from the picture, who was supposed to be there.

"Home! Home on the Range! Where Chouji used to go change! Where he used to bath and he used to say, "Eat whenever I say... hey." " Asuma's sang from downstairs.

"Shut UP! YOU SUCK AT SINGING!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Your just jealous that I can sing and I can make up good lyrics!….HOME! HOME ON…"

"Stop SINGING!"

"I WASN'T SINGING!"

"YES YOU WERE! I HEARD YOU WITH MY OWN EARS!" Shikamaru shouted as he rolled over on the bed to get a closer look. There definitely was someone missing from the picture.

Was his dreams trying to tell him something, though he could now see the missing person.

"Your suppose to be asleep." Asuma whispered through Shikamaru's door.

"I can't…."

"I know, I miss him as well." Asuma sighed as he walked into the room.

Shikamaru felt like a little kid at the moment, a son and his father having a talk before they go to bed.

Though Asuma didn't feel exactly what Shikamaru was feeling. He was still confused by Temari and her evil moment, he had a girlfriend now and he kept having weird dreams with hallucinations.

"I thought I could convince his father to let him stay." Asuma looked at the floor, obviously recalling some recent events.

"Why did he have to leave?" Shikamaru shifted so he could see his sensei.

"This talk is nice, though it's really late and you should be getting some sleep."

Shikamaru grumbled because he knew Asuma wouldn't tell him.

Asuma left Shikamaru dozing into another dream or maybe even a vision……

"_Shikamaru? Aren't friends suppose to help each other?"_

"_Of course, I told you that a million times."_

"_Then why didn't you help me?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Shikamaru heard the scream and saw all the images come flashing into his mind._

"_Some friend you are!"_

"_Wait… who is that?"_

_A flash came of Neji bleeding on top of a hospital bed. Tenten sitting by the bed crying and screaming._

"Shikamaru… Hello…….. wake up."

Shikamaru sat up quickly yelling , "Neji!"

"What happened to Neji?" Asuma asked while sticking his head in the door crack.

"That wasn't me.. It was…Ino."

"Ino dreams of Neji? That's weird."

"_INO! INO! INO! INO! INO! INO!" the audience cheers._

"_And our next fashion model has been in the business for 5 years! Please welcome… Ino Yamanaka!" the announcer called._

"Ino…….?"

"Thank you. Thank you. You're too kind."

"Ino?"

"Huh? What!"

"You were dreaming…."

"Yah."

"…about…."

"About what?"

"…Neji."

"NEJI!"

**BAM! SMACK! CRASH! BOINK! BOOM! SLAP! KAPOW! POKE! BAMP!**

Shikamaru walked in the hallway as he heard these strange sounds coming from Ino's room. Asuma came out with a black eye and lots of scrapes and bruises.

"What happened Asuma?"

"Ino got made at me for saying she dreams of Neji."

"I'll talk to her."

"Oh… no! You don't want to do…."

"I'm capable of talking to my girlfriend!"

"FINE! Suit yourself!"

Shikamaru walked to Ino's door.

"Ino?"

"grumble…who does he think he is…"

**_Fine… I'll just invite myself in. _**Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru opened the door and walked in.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ino screamed.

"What are…..AH! YOUR TOP! OH MY GOD!" Shikamaru's mouth dropped.

"YOU JERK!"

"Ino…. Don't be mad. Ino? WAIT! NO! ASUMA! HELP!"

Kin opened her eyes to see Zaku practising on a tree. She turned to see Dosu laying beside her. She hated him.

**_Why did she make us leave the battle?_** thought Zaku.

**Flashback**

Zaku looked at Dosu, then Kin. With a faint voice she said "Your so stubborn, we can't be beaten by these kids and if we stay they will. Let's get out of here and regain our strength."

Zaku immediately grabbed his team-mates and ran.

**End Flashback**

"Zaku…"

"Huh? Oh. You!"

"What about ME!"

"Why did you tell me to run away! I could have totally beat that Hyuga boy!"

"You would have been beaten to death! We would have all died!"

"Whatever! I say we wake up Dosu from his nap and go find that kid who did this!"

"Neji Hyuga was the #1 rookie last year! Do you actually THINK!"

"**CALM DOWN!"**

"**HOW CAN I!"**

Dosu woke up to hear the two fighting.

"I think…." He began.

"**SHUUTTTTT UUUUPPP!"**

"Lets go." Zaku commanded and began to walk away. Dosu followed and Kin had to as well. She couldn't leave them to die. She really wanted to, though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru, Ino

Shikamaru ran down the stairs.

"Your still alive, Shikamaru?"

"She took it as a compliment."

Ino walked down.

"Oh yah.. You guys have a mission."

"Alone?"

"I'm the replacement." A voice came from behind.

"Huh?"

Shikamaru turned to see some weird guy in a mask.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Hakunara. Your replacement."

"Hakunara?"

"OK." Asuma continued. "Your mission is to retrieve a missile in about….. 15 minutes at the 3rd docking house near the pier. It's aimed to destroy the whole earth. Good luck!"

The three ran off as quick as they could.

When they got to the boating house it had already been 10 minutes. LATE!

They walked into the boathouse to see someone already operating the missile. Shikamaru ran at the person and kicked. They grabbed his foot and pulled him against the wall.

"Neji? What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm ready to destroy you and the Earth."

"You Trader!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zaku, Kin and Dosu

Zaku ran and punched Neji in the back of the head and began to punch his back. Neji turned around and poked at him. Kin was in the way. She fell to the ground. Zaku ran after Neji and kneed him in the nose. IT bled and bled.

Tenten grabbed Kin and threw her. When Neji was hit in the nose, Tenten was distracted and Kin broke her jaw.

Rock Lee watched Dosu carefully. He was ready for his rematch and would win this time. He ran after Dosu. Dosu used his sound waves to hit Rock Lee. Then he kicked him in the gut. Rock Lee landed in front of him and used his Leaf Hurricane to trip Dosu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru, Ino, and Hakunara

Hakunara put his hands together.

"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" large mirrors made out of ice appeared around Neji. Hakunara's reflection was in every one of the mirrors. Needles came out of them and hit Neji. Neji jumped through and out of a nearby window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zaku, Kin and Dosu

Zaku heard someone coming. His plan was going so well. He grabbed Kin's leg and dragged her away and Dosu followed. Tenten and Rock Lee ran after them, not aware that Neji had noticed they were copies. The real Zaku, Dosu and Kin all ran at Neji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru, Ino and Hakunara

Shikamaru and his team-mates followed Neji to a clearing where Neji was being beaten by the sound ninjas. He was still kicking some butt.

A large blade came down and paralysed Neji. He couldn't move! He was going to be killed! He turned his head to see Shikamaru and his team-mates.

"Help…..Shikamaru….."

Ino ran up, but Shikamaru put his hand out to stop her.

"Shikamaru?"

"Leave him. He's not worth it. He deserves to die."

The horrible visions of Neji laying in a hospital bed rushed through his mind. Blood.

Shikamaru began to shake with laughter. Shadow covered his face.

"HERE COMES THE BLOOD." He said with an evil smile. His head went up. "OKAY! Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Shikamaru's shadow emerged with Zaku's shadow. Zaku uses his Super Sonic Sound Wave attack to blow his team-mates into a tree. Shikamaru stabs the two one by one followed by Zaku (still under the Jutsu) stabbing them one by one as well. Shikamaru continues to use his new puppet to help beat up Dosu and Kin. Suddenly, a cloud is cast over the sun. Shikamaru's Jutsu was useless without shadows. Shikamaru didn't realise. He tried to make Zaku stab his team-mates, but Zaku just stood there.

"Huh? Oh man. The shadows are gone." Shikamaru said to himself.

Shikamaru ran to attack Kin.

"Super Sonic Sound –" Zaku was cut off by a jab in the stomach from Ino.

Dosu put up his arm and a huge blow of sound travelled from his weird thing on his wrist.

"SHIKAMARU! NNNNOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OH NO! No SHIKAMARU! What will happen to Neji and Shikamaru and who is this new guy that replaced Chouji?


	10. Chapter 10 Buried Alive

Dear readers,

Hey! I'm back and ready for a new Chapter! I'm gonna skip "Last Time" because I don't have a lot of time! Please… ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two kunai's hit Dosu, but Shikamaru was blown through the air. He hit a tree, knocking someone out of it. The person landed on their feet. They were standing on top of water!

"You're dead." The person said with an evil glare.

Kin stood up. She was happy she wasn't hurt, but when she looked around, she felt a little selfish. Everyone else was beat up. Zaku was puking thanks to Ino's unnoticed tackle in the gut. Dosu was trying to pull out a kunai from his arm and from his side. Suddenly, Zaku ran at Neji.

"Kill him! Stick to the plan!" Zaku yelled as he ran.

Dosu got up to help Zaku. His thing on his wrist broke in two and fell to the ground. The Kunai had broken it! He still ran to help kill Neji. Kin was so mad at them.

**_What the hell are they doing! They're gonna kill themselves! No! I'll stop them! _**Kin thought.

Kin started to run after them, but a large "BANG!" came from not too far away.

"INO! The MISSILE! We forgot about the MISSILE!" Shikamaru panicked and everyone looked up.

There it was. The missile was shooting up in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chouji sat on his bed.

**_Why don't I have a decision? I didn't want to leave, but no one cares what I feel! I know! I'll just run away from home and go back to Asuma and everyone else! Chouji… sometimes you're so smart…You surprise me! _** Chouji thought.

Chouji packed up his things (mostly food) and jumped out the window onto the roof. He looked up to see something clawing through the sky.

**_Is that a shooting star? I better make a wish! I wish that someone will listen to what I have to say. Oh! And I wish for a year supply of cakes! Better get going! Bye home! Won't see you ever again! _** Chouji thought. He jumped off the roof, ran through the garden (killing plants), and ran away until the house was a small dot in the distance. Then he set a course for the hidden leaf village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara

Temari looked up.

"Hey guys." She said.

"What is it now?" Kankuro turned around.

"What is that in the sky?" She pointed at the smoking object.

"Just a shooting star." He shakes his head at her.

"Lets move on." Gaara doesn't even turn around.

"Your no fun Gaara! My feet are killing me!" Temari sits and rubs her feet.

"Gaara loves that." mumbles Kankuro. (because Gaara loves death and killing! Tee Hee! Get it! My feet are "killing" me! KILLING!)

"I don't have time for this." Gaara moves on. (Talk about ruining a good joke-)

"Fine… we're coming." Kankuro follows.

"Wait up GAARA!" Temari notices that their leaving.

"Shut up and hurry or we'll leave you behind!" Kankuro yells.

"Coming!" Temari begins to run.

"Great… this will take forever." Gaara says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru, Ino, Zaku, Hakunara, Neji, Dosu, and Kin

"A missile? When the hell was there a missile?" Zaku turned and looked at Dosu.

"I don't know? Why don't you ask Kin?" Dosu says.

"What! How should I know! I had nothing to do with this!" Kin spits out.

"It wasn't part of the plan. All we were supposed to do was distract Nara to kill Hyuga. That was it."

"Huh…" Shikamaru became really angry. "They did all of this on purpose! They made me think Neji was evil so when he was hurt, I wouldn't help! They're DEAD!"

"Shikamaru? Are you ok? You seem angry." Ino was standing beside him.

All of a sudden, it began to rain. Thunder and Lightning were heard and Shikamaru kicked Zaku in the neck. Zaku fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Shikamaru just smiled at Dosu.

**_My arm and side! They're burning like crazy! What is it! _**Dosu thought.

Kin was surprised that Dosu wasn't doing anything. She was about to help when she finally got it. She turned to Dosu.

"Those Kunai's that hit you…" She began. "They were POISONED! Don't move! It will spread through your body and you'll die!"

"Shut up!" He yelled back.

"What are you talking about!"

"We have to help Zaku!"

"What are you, Crazy!"

Dosu ran at Shikamaru and sent him flying in the air.

"Holy CRAP!" Ino screamed as Shikamaru flew past her.

"Here we go!" Dosu kicked Neji in the air. Neji span through the air and kicked Dosu in the head.

Rock Lee ran out of the bushes.

"Revenge!" He yelled and hugged Dosu.

"What the hell are you doing you gay ass!" Dosu tried to wriggle out of his grasp. The bandages came off of Rock Lee's arm and went around Dosu.

"Remember this? Primary Lotus!" The attack worked perfectly. Dosu and Rock Lee went in the air and began to spin.

"What?" Kin noticed them as she crouched by Zaku. "That spinning will spread the poison!"

Dosu hit the ground, motionless.

**_Is he dead! He better not be! Zaku will kill me if he is! _**Kin panicked.

**Later**

Everyone was gone and left Kin, Dosu and Zaku alone. Kin had been knocked out by Ino. Zaku woke up.

"What happened?" He looked to his side to see Kin. "Huh? Kin? Wake up!"

He shook her until her eyes opened.

"Huh? What… what happened?"

"You tell me. All I remember is Nara kicking me in the neck. Where's Dosu?"

"Oh no!"

"What?" Zaku turned his head to see Dosu laying in the same spot after Rock Lee used his Primary Lotus on him. "What happened?"

"Those kunai's Nara threw at me were blocked by Dosu. One went through his wristband and broke it. It hit his arm. The other hit his side. They were poisoned. I told him not to move but, he wanted to save you. Rock Lee… He used that Primary Lotus on him. It made the poison spread and the landing wasn't too nice either."

"This is my fault."

"Let's just get him to the hospital."

They took him to the hospital and after a whole hour the doctor finally came out.

"I'm sorry, he's dead."

Inside the room Dosu was laying on the bed, unwatched. Suddenly his fingers twitched.

"What do you want us to do with him?" A nurse asked the doctor.

"Bury him. He's dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dosu is still alive and they're gonna BURY HIM! OH NO! What happened to the guy who was knocked out of the tree and stood on water? Is the earth gonna be destroyed by the missile? What is Gaara's team doing? Where is Chouji? Is he crazy for running away from home? See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11 Home Sweet Home

Dear Readers,

So…. Yah…..I'm back! This chapter Asuma is a little weird. You love Me! Don't you? Okay… so….I'll do "Last Time" today! I'm cheery today! Last Time: Dosu was hit by two kunai's in the side and wrist (Shikamaru threw them). The missile was launched. Chouji ran away from home. Gaara is planning something. Dosu was brought to the hospital. The doctor said he was dead and wanted to bury him. Poor Dosu wasn't dead!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zaku and Kin

"This is all my fault…" Kin's head dropped.

"It's not your fault. You did what you could." Zaku looked at her.

"I….I…Zaku I….Zaku… You should have stayed with us! If you did then Dosu wouldn't have tried to help you! It's all YOUR fault!" Kin yelled in his face.

"Kin…?" Zaku looked at her in surprise, then his head fell. "I never knew you felt that way….." His head was raised. A small tear streamed down his face and he quickly wiped it away.

"Zaku….? I'm sorry. I didn't think you would react like th-" She began.

"No! It's fine! I'm fine!" He got up and sat down on a different bench (It was the bench attached to hers but, attached from behind and facing the opposite way.

Suddenly, the hospital door blew open and broke as someone barged in. It was Kisame!

"Umm……. Excuse me…..doctor." Kisame walked over to a random (nearby) doctor.

The doctor ducked under his desk he was sitting at and looked up at Kisame. (knowing that where ever Kisame is, Itachi's usually nearby somewhere.)

"y-y-yes." The doctor began to shake.

"Where am I?"

"T-the h-hospital."

"Damn! I was sure this was 125 Country Street on the West side of the row of sheds that are used for murders, that's where Itachi wanted to meet me! Hey doc?" (I came up with the location on the spot.)

"Yah."

"What's that across the street?"

"The Vet."

"And beside that?"

"The second hospital in town."

"And after that?"

"The ramen shop. I think it's called Ichiriaku."

"DAMN! WHERE AM I GOING! What's after Ichiriaku?"

"The third hospital in town."

"How many damn hospitals are in this crappy town?"

"Six."

"Are the all in this area?"

"Yes. Now don't hurt me."

"Sure."

The door was repaired by the time Kisame and the doctor's conversation was done. It was suddenly broke down again to reveal the Hokage Tsunade. (The repairer yelled "NNNOOOO!" when the door was broken again) She immediately shot kunai's at Kisame.

"KISAME! TELL ME WHERE ITACHI IS!" She yelled and threw a kunai at him.

"I'M LOYAL! I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!" He dodged and jumped behind a bench (Zaku's bench, which means Kin is facing the Hokage).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino, Shikamaru, Asuma

"You got it in far, Shikamaru." Asuma said as he picked up the tweezers.

"You're not gonna use that, are you?" Shikamaru tried to run away but, Asuma grabbed him and sat him on the kitchen counter.

"Don't be such a baby, Shikamaru." Ino giggled at him.

Shikamaru hated this. He had to get the metal out some way. But Asuma was gonna pull it out with tweezers!

**Flashback **(the part you never saw)

Shikamaru looked at Lee.

"Where's Neji and Tenten?" He asked.

"They went home already. I need to go check on them. Bye." Lee ran away.

"Lee just beat up one of those sound ninjas and doesn't care?" Ino stared at Shikamaru.

"Weird. I know." Shikamaru looked away to see what the sound ninjas were doing. "Hey. Look Ino. There's one awake."

Ino ran up to Kin and punched her. (talk about random) Kin was knocked out. (GO INO!)

"Not any more."

"Wow Ino."

Shikamaru looked around them. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "It's probably nothing." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

Suddenly, the noise was heard again.

"I hear it!" Ino looks around.

(Remember when Shikamaru was blown away and hit the tree. I guy fell out of the tree and stood on water. He said "You're dead " to himself and no one noticed him. Well, I'll call him "Water Walker". Lame, I know!)

Shikamaru, Hakunara and Ino soon found that the noise is dripping water. They found the water and a guy (Water Walker. And NO! I'm not gonna say what he looks like!) standing on water. Shikamaru turns to Ino.

"We need to do something. He's obviously a threat."

"How about we….."

"Shut up Hakunara! I'm trying to talk to Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru wasn't thinking at the time and ran towards the Water Walker. The Water Walker immediately pulled out a huge long sword and cut Shkamaru's arm. Ino ran in and threw a kunai at the Water Walker. He (Hint: "HE"!) hit it with his sword and punched Hakunara in the face. Hakunara went flying and hit a tree.

Ino watched as the Water Walker glared at her. He walked forward off the water and grabbed Shikamaru by the Shirt. Shikamaru's feet were lifted off the ground. Ino couldn't move. His glare paralysed her. Suddenly Ino was scared. She had six choices:

Die

Die

Die

Let Shikamaru die

Give up

Call the most trustworthy person she knows

Ino picked 6.

"ASUMA! HELP!" Ino cried out.

Water Walker raised his sword.

"Shikamaru!" Ino thought it would turn out like 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5. Suddenly, Water Walker's sword shattered. A piece hit Shikamaru in the neck. Asuma was there to rescue them.

**End **(really long) **Flashback**

Asuma began to pull out the metal from Shikamaru's neck with the tweezers. Shikamaru tried not to move. The pain was gone.

"You're done! It's gone!" Asuma smiled.

"Really? Thanks." Shikamaru kept still Asuma bandaged up his neck and arm.

"No prob.!" Asuma laughed and tied the bandages.

A faint knock came from the door.

"I'll get it!" Ino became excited. "I hope it's my new fashion magazine being delivered!"

"Asuma….. Thanks for coming to help us."

"It's okay Shikamaru! I'd do anything for my kids!"

"Huh? Your kids?"

"So…. Let's see if the laundry's done!" Asuma ran off.

"OK. See yah." Shikamaru opened the fridge. "Hmmm…..Chicken?"

Ino was heard from the door. "CHOUJI!" She cheered.

Shikamaru and Asuma ran to the entrance and saw Ino helping Chouji in.

"Chouji? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

Asuma picked up Chouji, threw him in the air and caught him .

"I missed you Chouji!" Asuma let Chouji down.

"My dad said I could come back, since I missed you guys so much." Chouji said.(LIAR!)

"Shikamaru. Put his suitcase in the living room." Asuma commanded.

"Why?" Shikamaru looked at him.

Asuma gave him a look and Shikamaru looked at the suitcase. "Fine."

Shikamaru picked up Chouji's suitcase and began to walk into the living room.

"This is so Fuckin' heavy! What the Hell do you have in it!" Shikamaru complained as he dropped the weight on the floor with a THUMP!

A sound as heard from their cabin's chimney. (in the living room)

"Huh? What's that?" Shikamaru shoved the end of a broom up it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru, and Shino

Kiba was hit in the face by some kind of stick. He was already lowered down in the chimney (by Shino) to hear what the group was saying.

Hinata watched as Shino tried to hold Kiba's weight.

"Kiba! Stop moving!" Shino whispered down at Kiba.

"I'm sorry! I just got hit in the face with a stick!" Kiba called up as loud as he could.

"Try to keep your voice down Kiba. They'll hear you." Hinata told Kiba and Akamaru whined.

"Hey Asuma!" Shikamaru yelled to Asuma.

"Yah!"

"Do you have a bat problem?"

"No! Why!"

"Never mind!" Shikamaru poked the thing in the chimney again.

A growling sound was heard.

"Shut the Hell up!" Shino yelled down.

"I swear something's up there." Shikamaru shoved the broom back up the chimney.

"GGGRRRR!" Kiba grabbed the end of the broom and pulled.

"HELP!" Shikamaru yelled as he was being pulled up the chimney.

Shino was being pulled down into the chimney because of Kiba and Shikamaru's weight. Shino's lighter (yes, he has a lighter) fell out of his pocket. It hit the walls of the chimney. It went past Kiba and hit the wall near Shikamaru. (The thing that lights it up breaks off, causing the fire to stay there) It bounced off the wall and hit the firewood below.

"Kiba! What the HELL are you doing!" Shino called as he was pulled down and lost his grip.

Hinata grabbed Shino's legs and started to fall in. Akamaru helped her up and the both struggled to hold on.

The firewood Shikamaru was standing on set on fire because of the lighter.

"GGGGGOODDDDD!" Shikamaru yelled as his shoes set on fire.

Kiba would have helped Shikamaru but, he was not aware that there was fire involved.

A large bunch of smoke flew up the chimney. It was clogged up so the smoke filled inside the house. Shikamaru struggled to get free. He tried to move his feet but, he hit a piece of wood that was in the fire. The wood rolled out of the fireplace and onto the living room floor.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shikamaru felt the fire reaching the skin on his ankles.

Asuma turned to Ino.

"Call 9-1-1!" Asuma ordered.

"What does 9-1-1 stand for!" Chouji began to run around the house.

"CHOUJI!" Asuma yelled after him. "GET BACK HERE NOW!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura

Kakashi watched his students as they walked out of the fire station.

"How'd you guys like the trip to the fire station?" Kakashi asked them.

"It was fun and exciting!" Naruto smiled a happy, huge smile. "It was pleasing!"

"It was new and teaching!" Sakura gave a cute little 'I'm lovely, aren't I?' smile. "It was pleasant!"

"It was lame and smelled like Shit." Sasuke frowned. "It was a waste of time."

"OK….." Kakashi's mouth dropped at Sasuke's comment.

"There's a fire!" One of the fire fighters said.

"Where!" Another asked.

"124 Country Street on the West side of the row of sheds that are used for murders!" Another answered. (Hint: Look back to where Kisame is supposed to meet Itachi. Where Asuma lives is across the street from there.)

"What?" Kakashi turned around.

"What's wrong Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Asuma lives there!" Kakashi ran into the fire station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm done! What's gonna happen to Asuma and Kurenai's groups? What is Kakashi doing? What's gonna happen to Kisame? Is Zaku mad at Kin? See You Next Time! SYNT!


	12. Chapter 12 News Flash

Dear Readers,

I'm back again! I'm ready to do the 12th chapter! Last Time: Zaku walked away from Kin. Kisame was attacked by the Hokage. Chouji came back. Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru and Shino started a fire. Kakashi found out about the fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi

"Come on you guys!" Kakashi yelled to his students.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her and Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and tied him with the hose onto the fire truck. He grabbed Sakura and shoved her into a cabinet on the fire truck. He grabbed Naruto and shoved him through the spaces on the ladder that was attached to the fire truck. Then Kakashi jumped on top of the truck and waited for it to leave the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Akamaru, Asuma, Ino, Chouji, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi.

"HURRY! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Asuma yelled at Ino.

"What about Chouji and Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"I'll get them. NOW GO!"

"OK….." Ino ran out the front door.

Neji walked down the street and stared at her. Then he looked at the house. The fire truck was heard from not too far away.

"Neji! Move! Before it hits you!" Ino yelled to him.

The Truck wheeled around the corner of the street and hit Neji. Neji disappeared in a ghostly way causing no damage or any sign he was there.

"Huh?" Ino scratched her head.

"Miss! Is this 124 -" A man asked.

"Look up!"

"Oh. Bring the hose boys!"

The fighters ran to the hose and stopped when they saw Sasuke.

"RUN! ITACHI IS A KID! HE'S STILL GOT HIS POWERS!" They ran away.

"I'm not Itachi!" Sasuke tried to untie himself who was still wrapped up in the hose.

"HE'S GONNA KILL US! RUN!"

"Get the ladder! The top floor is on fire!"

The fighters ran to the ladder and stopped when they saw Naruto.

"IT'S ITACHI'S SIDEKICK KISAME! RUN! HE'S GONNA KILL US!"

"It's me. Naruto Uzimaki." Naruto wriggled from the ladder.

"RUNNN!" They ran away.

"Get the hatchet! The door won't open!"

The fighters ran to the cabinet where the hatchet was located and stopped when they saw Sakura. Her face was white because she had gotten carsick from the ride.

"IT'S A GHOST! IT'S GONNA KILL US! RRRUUUNNN!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I" Sakura tried to say.

"RUN!" They ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the house

"Shikamaru! Chouji!" Asuma walked through the rooms looking around.

"Asuma?" Chouji peeked his head out of the closet.

"There's a huge fire and you hide in a closet! Real smart Chouji!" Asuma grabbed his arm and pulled him out. "Get out to Ino! I'll find Shikamaru!"

"OK." Chouji dodged most of the falling roof and ran outside. "Hey Ino."

Asuma walked into the living room and noticed something in the fireplace. A PERSON!

"SHIKAMARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Asuma ran to the fireplace and pulled him out. At the same time he pulled out Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Akamaru.

"We were sent by Kurenai and BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!" Shino talked as he explained the fire and mostly everything else.

"You had bacon for breakfast?" Asuma stared at Shino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari

"Here it is…." Gaara stared at a large, old, ancient temple with a carving of a kunai on it.

"Here what is?" Kankuro looked up at the temple.

Temari looked to the north. **_Shikamaru is in danger? _**She ran off.

**_She's running off again? _**Kankuro watched her leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fire

The fighters finally stopped the fire and everyone made out safely. Temari showed up and ran over to Shikamaru.

"Are you OK?" Temari asked him as she touched his hand.

Shikamaru's chest started to burn. It was his heart. He remembered that near the end of the fight with Temari he was stabbed in the heart. He clutched his shirt where his heart was.

"I'm fine." He said as he pulled his hand away from Temari and stopped clutching his shirt.

"Temari!" Sakura came up to Temari and punched her lightly in the shoulder. "I can't believe you did that!" She giggled.

"What did she do?" Ino giggled and joined Sakura. Temari blushed.

Shikamaru gave them his lazy face saying 'What the Hell are you girls getting worked up about?'.

"Show us the tattoo!" Ino screamed. "I wanna see what it is!"

"Me too!" Sakura giggled once more.

"OK….." Temari showed them her hip. "Like it?"

Ino's face went from excited to shocked.

It was a gravestone with 'Ino' printed in it and a huge crack through it.

Shikamaru's eye twitched, but still, no one knew he was there the whole time.

"Uh….. Ino! Come see this!" Shikamaru said in a loud, yet lazy, voice. (gotta convince people your still a lazy bum)

"Shikamaru….." Ino walked up to him. "…thanks for getting me away from her, but….."

"But what?"

"Last week Temari went crazy about you…..remember?"

**_I thought it was just a dream. _**Shikamaru thought. "I remember."

"Listen….."

"yah."

"IT'S OVER!"

"what are you talking ab-"

"I'M DUMPING YOU!"

She walked away after slapping him.

Temari ran up to Shikamaru.

"Does that mean your free?" She asked.

Sakura glared at Shikamaru.

"What?" He was frightened by the big forehead's shine the most.

"What did you do to Ino?" Sakura glared once again.

"Nothing."

"You did!"

"I did what?"

"So the rumours are true…"

"What rumours?"

"The rumours saying that you slept with Temari!"

Temari blushed. A whole bunch of news reporters ran over.

"Are you Shikamaru Nara?" They asked.

"Yah."

"Is it true that you slept with Temari?"

Shikamaru looked at Temari. "You told the News!"

She blushed. "yah. I wanted our love to be shown to everyone."

"You're nuts!" He walked away.

"Miss. What did your husband mean by that?"

"Oh. Him. He's just shy! He loves me! Our kids are at home!"

**_Kids? Husband? _**Shikamaru ran up to the cameras. "I'm not her husband! I'm too young to help make kids! And I did NOT sleep with that girl! She STALKED me! Call the police on her! She just makes up puny little lies to get ATTENTION! The ONLY girl I love is not here because this LIAR scared her away! I LOVE INO!" And with that, he stomped away.

"Is this true ma'am?" The reporter asked Temari.

Her head fell. "Yes. It is. Sorry Ino."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara and Kankuro

"I thought she'd never leave." Gaara walked into the temple.

**_What did he mean by that? _**Kankuro walked in after him.

"Finally….. it's time." Gaara turned a corner and disappeared out of Kankuro's sight.

"Gaara? Hey, I know we hate each other, but can you leave me alone?" Kankuro tuned the corner.

"It's mine…"

"What is Gaara?" Kankuro felt the ground shake. The sand rose and rose until they were on a sand fighting arena FLOATING IN MID AIR!

"Fight me..."

"Gaara? YOU want to fight me? Of all people?"

"Come on… you're wasting my time."

"Why do you want to fight me?"

"To kill you." He grinned.

The sand rose up into little sharp blades. "Fire." Gaara commanded. The sand did as told by Gaara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai

**_I wonder how my kids are doing. Are they spying the right way? Are they hidden well? Did they mess up, again?_** Kurenai heard a knock at the door and the door fell down.

"Sorry. Don't know my own strength."

Kurenai stood up. "Asuma? What are you doing here? And why are your kids here? Why are mine?"

"There was an accident. Chouji."

Chouji explained the fire and added the details Shikamaru told him.

"I see. Stay as long as you want."

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara and Kankuro

"Why would you want to kill your own brother?"

"Temari will be next…"

"But we're your siblings!"

"That's the point."

"I don't get it!"

"Your mind never did. Now hold still." The sand wrapped around Kankuro and held him still. The sand blades went over to Kankuro.

"GAARA! STOP!" Temari was heard from the ground (real ground) below.

"TEMARI!" Kankuro looked down at her.

**_I've never seen Kankuro this scared since he tried to kiss a grizzly bear in camp when he was, like only, three. This is serious!_** Temari looked up at him. "Hang on! I'll be up there soon!"

"Gaara! I helped take care of you since you were young!"

"You fool."

"TEMARI! Help M—"

"Kankuro?" She looked up.

"FOOL!" Gaara walked closer to Kankuro.

"Gaara…" Kankuro looked at his young brother. **_I-I can't see him. It's all blurry. What is that? It's the monster deep inside him! _**Kankuro began to panic. (Me: Gaara isn't in that form. What is he panicking about? My sister: Maybe it's the fact THAT HE'S ABOUT TO BE KILLED!)

"_Calm down Kankuro. Calm down."_ A voice came from no where. No one else heard it.

**_That voice. It's a woman. It sounds so familiar. Who is it? _**Kankuro calmed and was stabbed by Gaara.

"_Kankuro. You must stay calm and save your strength." _The voice said again.

"W-Who are you?" Kankuro looked up.

**_What's wrong with Kankuro? He's acting strange. Why is he talking to no one? _**Temari looked up at Kankuro.

"_It's me Kankuro." _The voice said once more.

"Mother?" Kankuro looked up once more. "Is that you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So…. I know that the whole Sasuke being Itachi, Naruto being Kisame and Sakura being a ghost was kinda random, right? Sorry if it seemed a little weird. And don't mind the whole thing that Shino had bacon for breakfast. SEE YAH SOON! SYS!


	13. Chapter 13 Vibrations

Dear readers,

I'm back for another chapter! I hope this one has a limit on the randomness. This chapter is mostly about the sound ninjas, but if this never happens then something about Shikamaru and Ino will never happen. Last Time: The fire was put out. Shikamaru was dumped by Ino and knocked some sense into Temari on national t.v. Gaara found what he was looking for and began to fight Kankuro. Is this the end for Kankuro?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hospital

"Kin! Duck!" Zaku yelled at Kin who was about to be hit (accidentally) by the Hokage's kunai's.

Kin stood up and was about to run out of the way (She has none of her weapons) when a kunai pinned her scarf to the bench.

**_I'm stuck. _**Kin was about to pull out when Zaku tackled her to the ground.

The kunai loosened and was pulled out of the bench. Zaku was on top of Kin. (Oh no! Run Zaku!)

"Zaku…" Kin got closer to Zaku.

"I-I-I…" Zaku was kinda surprised.

Kisame ran into the cafeteria in the hospital and the Hokage ran after him. Kin and Zaku were left alone. Kin kissed Zaku and Zaku kissed her back.

"Zaku! What the Hell are you doing!" Kin pushed him away. (Kin, you can never stay in a good mood!)

"Kin I-"

"Shut up! I don't like you so go away!"

"Kin… I don't get it I-"

"Just leave me alone!"

Zaku punched the ground and left a huge hole.

"I HATE YOU KIN!"

"What?"

"YOU ACT LIKE YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH ME AND THEN YOU REFUSE TO LIKE ME!"

"Zaku. Sorry." Kin looked at him **_I've never seen Zaku so mad._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro, Gaara and Temari

"What do you mean by that Kankuro! You heard mother!" Temari was so surprised at her brother.

"We don't have a mother. She died." Gaara glared at Kankuro.

"You're the one that killed her!" Kankuro began to pull out of the sand.

**_Does he think he can beat me? I don't know what he's up to, but I'll destroy him. _**Gaara put his hands on the ground and let the sand shoot up in the air.

**_What! He's using one of those attacks! I could never stop them! What do I do! _** Kankuro released himself from the sand's grasp and pulled his mummy off of his back.

"Kankuro! No! Don't use that! It'll never work! He'll destroy you!" Temari looked around.

She saw a large tree standing as high as the sand field. She ran to it. It wasn't close to the field! She grabbed her fan and knocked over the tree. It fell near the field. She climbed up it and jumped onto the field just before the tree hit the ground below.

"Kankuro!" Temari was blocked off by sand gates. She couldn't jump in to help!

Kankuro got his mummy ready to come out when Gaara sliced it right down the middle with a sand blade.

"What did I tell you Kankuro! It wasn't gonna work, no matter what! Just get him while he's not looking and -" Temari started to lecture her younger brother.

"Shut up."

"What did you say Kankuro!"

"Shut up!"

"But -"

"I'm tired of this! I need to figure this out on my own! Leave me alone!"

"OK."

"Now that there's no more distractions, let's tune this up a notch!" Kankuro pulled out a kunai.****

**_What is he thinking? One kunai isn't gonna stop Gaara. _**Temari thought.

"Let's just go." Gaara rose the sand into a large sand (not sound) wave. (wave like you use for surfing, OK)

The wave hit Kankuro and Kankuro sliced through it. He ran at Gaara and disappeared into the ground. He appeared behind Gaara.

"Got you." Gaara sent sand at Kankuro.

Kankuro ran around the field, running along the sand walls. (Go Kankuro!) Then He did a huge flip across the whole battle field and hit Gaara in the heart with the kunai.

"It's over. You did it. Now check if Gaara's OK." Temari was shocked when she was still held back by the sand gates.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You missed me." Gaara stood up to show that sand had stopped the kunai.

"What? But how did you -" Kankuro was off guard.

"Die!" Gaara ran up to Kankuro and pulled out a 5foot sand blade.

"_Kankuro! No!" _The voice came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hospital

"KIN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"What do you mean Zaku?"

"YOU NEVER HELP!"

"What did I do?"

"YOU LET DOSU DIE!"

"Yes. I did."

"WHY!"

"He was in the way and I hated him!"

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LEAVE HIM TO DIE!"

"And what were you doing at the time! You were recovering from a jab from a girl!"

"YOU JUST WATCHED HIM GET POISONED!"

"I couldn't do anything! He immediately knew I was in danger and ran in to protect me!"

"Protect you?"

"Yah."

"Umm…."

"I'm gonna go see his body for the last time."

"OK."

Kin walked away.

Zaku stared at the floor. **_Could it be that Dosu liked Kin too. I can't really see him liking her. He was never really my friend. We did kinda act like we were though. I heard what he said. How could he say that if he wanted to steal the girl who knew I liked?_**

**Flashback**

"Kill him! Stick to the plan!" Zaku yelled as he ran.

Dosu got up. His thing on his wrist broke in two and fell to the ground. He still ran to help kill Neji. Kin started to run after them, but a large "BANG!" came from not too far away.

"INO! The MISSILE! We forgot about the MISSILE!" Shikamaru panicked and everyone looked up.

A missile was shooting up in the air.

"A missile? When the hell was there a missile?" Zaku turned and looked at Dosu.

"I don't know? Why don't you ask Kin?" Dosu says.

"What! How should I know! I had nothing to do with this!" Kin spits out.

"It wasn't part of the plan. All we were supposed to do was distract Nara to kill Hyuga. That was it."

All of a sudden, it began to rain. Thunder and Lightning were heard and Shikamaru kicked Zaku in the neck. Zaku fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Shikamaru just smiled at Dosu.

Zaku saw Dosu sweat and hold his side. Then he heard Kin.

"Those Kunai's that hit you…" She began. "They were POISONED! Don't move! It will spread through your body and you'll die!"

"Shut up!" Dosu yelled back.

"What are you talking about!"

"We have to help Zaku!"

"What are you, Crazy!"

Dosu ran at Shikamaru and sent him flying in the air.

"Here we go!" Dosu kicked Neji in the air. Neji span through the air and kicked Dosu in the head.

Rock Lee ran out of the bushes.

"Revenge!" He yelled and hugged Dosu.

"What the hell are you doing you gay ass!" Dosu tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

Zaku closed his eyes and heard no more.

**End Flashback**

**_Dosu said that he had to help me and he didn't care about the poison. Why? _**Zaku walked into the Cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kin and Dosu

"Dosu." Kin sat by him. "You protected me when I needed help. You helped Zaku when he was down. You ignored the poison and gave your life for us. Why?"

"I protected you guys with my life because you were the only ones who cared about me."

"Dosu?"

"Yah."

"You're alive!" Kin stood up. "I gotta go tell Zaku! He's gonna be so happy!"

"No. Don't leave me again."

"Why?"

"The doctor will come and take me. He'll kill me."

"Come with me or fight back."

"I can't move."

"No problem."

Kin put Dosu on her back. "Is it hurting?"

"Yes. Badly. But I'll take it as long as I can."

"OK." Kin walked into the Cafeteria.

"I got you!" The Hokage said to Kisame who was caught in an electrical cage.

"Let me out!" Kisame put his hand on the cage and it zapped him.

"Never!"

"Let me out NOW!"

"Where's Itachi!"

"I'll never tell you!"

Kin walked past them and stood behind Zaku.

"Zaku."

"Kin?" He turned around.

"Look who's here."

Zaku looked around. "I don't see any one."

"It's Dosu."

"Get over it. He's dead."

"Thanks." A voice came from behind Kin.

"Dosu?"

"yah?"

"Is that really you?"

"Yes."

Kin looked back at Zaku. "Dosu was protecting us because we're the only ones that care about him."

"Don't make it sound so important……or soft." Dosu said.

Kin smiled at Dosu and turned to Zaku again. " Dosu can't move."

"Put him on the table."

Zaku helped Kin put Dosu on the table.

"I can't believe you're alive." Zaku stared at Dosu.

"You wanted me to die?"

"No. Never."

"Thank you."

"Are you going soft?"

"NO! BUT I THINK YOU ARE!"

"WHAT!"

The doctor walked in.

"I need to see Dosu for his operation now."

"OK."

"Zaku -" Kin started.

"Leave the doctor to his work Kin."

The doctor grabbed Dosu and began to walk away.

"Oh yah." The doctor said before leaving the room. "His operation will be done in a special place outside of the hospital."

"ZAKU! KIN! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME AWAY! PLEASE!" Dosu yelled to them.

"See yah soon Dosu!" Zaku called out to him.

The doctor walked away.

"ZAKU!"

"What Kin?"

"That doctor is evil!"

"You're hallucinating."

**Later**

The doctor walked into the hospital.

"Where's Dosu?" Zaku asked.

The doctor looked at him. "He's in the hospital Two blocks from here."

"OK."

"Oh yah. My assistant found a man dead on the side of the road and dug him a hole. We buried a little of the hole, but we're busy. Can you bury the rest for us?"

"Sure!" Kin stepped in.

"Thank you." The doctor walked away.

Zaku and Kin soon made it to the hole.

"I don't know Kin-"

"Relax Zaku. We can't even see the body."

"OK. Let's get to work."

After the hole was buried Zaku and Kin went two blocks to see Dosu at the hospital. They found no hospital.

"Where is this hospital?"

"I guess we just missed it."

"You better be right Zaku."

It suddenly came to Kin.

**Flashback**

The doctor walked out of Dosu's room and said "I'm sorry, he's dead."

"What do you want us to do with him?" A nurse asked the doctor.

"Bury him. He's dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dosu?"

"Yah."

"You're alive!" Kin stood up. "I gotta go tell Zaku! He's gonna be so happy!"

"No. Don't leave me again."

"Why?"

"The doctor will come and take me. He'll kill me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need to see Dosu for his operation now."

"Oh yah." The doctor said before leaving the room. "His operation will be done in a special place outside of the hospital."

**End Flashback**

"Zaku."

"Yah."

"Let's go back to that grave."

"OK."

They walked back to the grave. As soon as they got there Kin started digging.

"Help me!" She commanded. Zaku did as told.

They dug to the bottom and pulled out the body. It wasn't any random guy who was dead on the street. It was DOSU!

"Dosu…" Zaku stared at his friend.

"Hang on! Dosu PLEASE!" Kin tried not to cry. (It's not that last time they thought he was dead they didn't care. They killed him, that's what their really upset about.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK. So that was a very LONG chapter. Oh well. So I think you need to wait and see:

Kankuro and Gaara fight some more

Dosu's death (is it real)

Ino and Shikamaru

SEE YAH SOON! SYS!


	14. Chapter 14 Teaming up

Dear Readers,

Hey. I should really say that this is action more then romance, but stick around to read the whole story. Hopefully I don't make another long chapter. I'm not gonna do last time today. So please enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro, Gaara and Temari

"I'm not dying now!" Kankuro slid under Gaara's legs and tied Gaara's feet together at the same time.

"Yah Kankuro!" Temari cheered. **_I thought I heard mother's voice calling to Kankuro._**

"_Temari? You heard me?" _The voice came.

"Yes. I did. Are you my mother?"

"_No. I am not. But I would love to be." _

"Where are you? I can't see you."

"_I am a dead soul. Call me Sunaka."_

"Why did you cheer for-"

Kankuro was hit in the stomach with Gaara's own fist.

**_He's never done that before. He always relied on his sand. _**Kankuro thought as he fell to his knees. **_I think I'm gonna- _**Kankuro puked up blood.

"What's wrong. Are you giving up to me. Stand up so I can knock you back down." Gaara pulled Kankuro to his feet with sand.

"GAARA! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CAN'T FORCE HIM TO FIGHT!" Temari yelled to Gaara.

"I can if I want." Gaara let go of one of his sand blades and it sliced Kankuro's arm.

Kankuro fell and slid down the wall to sit and use the wall as balance. The sand blade had badly injured his right arm.

"Get up." Gaara pushed the sand below Kankuro up to make Kankuro stand.

"GAARA! STOP!"

"No." Gaara sent another wave of sand at Kankuro. Kankuro was pushed off the edge.

"KANKURO!" Temari ran over to where her brother just fell off. (The sand gates disappeared.)

"Temari…" Kankuro was hanging on by his good arm.

"You're alive?"

"We'll help you." Gaara walked over to Kankuro and Temari.

"Gaara?" Temari stared at her little brother.

"Step aside Temari." Gaara said. Temari did as she was told.

"Gaara…" Kankuro looked up at Gaara. A sudden flash of Gaara as his monster ran into Kankuro's eyes.

Gaara pulled a blade out of his gourd and sliced Kankuro's face. (Kankuro can't protect himself because he can't move the other hand.)

"GAARA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Temari was put in a clear sand cage.

"I'm killing our brother." Gaara pulled out another blade and sliced at Kankuro's fingers. Before they could get hit… Kankuro let go of the edge and fell.

"I'm done." Gaara let out Temari and let the field down. He then walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuma's burnt down house

"Ino. Shikamaru is a lazy Bum and a little stubborn, but you of all people should know that he would never sleep with-" Chouji began.

"I don't want to talk about it Chouji."

"You'll have to some time."

"Tomorrow morning."

"What?"

"Chouji, you wake me up tomorrow morning and we'll talk then. OK."

"Sure."

Asuma walked over.

"Ino. Are you okay?" Asuma asked.

"Yah."

"Are you sure?"

"I just need some time to think."

"Ok. Take all the time you need away from that Bastard."

"Thanks." Ino walked away.

"SHIKAMARU!" Chouji and Asuma yelled.

"Yah." Shikamaru turned his head to them.

"COME HERE!" They yelled.

"Coming." Shikamaru ran over to them.

"YOU DID THAT TO INO!" Chouji yelled at him. "POOR INO IS ALL ALONE NOW!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SLEPT WITH TEMARI LAST WEEK AND THOUGHT YOU COULD KEEP IT A SECRET!" Asuma punched Shikamaru in the head.

"It wasn't on purpose! She snuck into my room while I was sleeping!"

"SURE SHE DID!" They said together.

"She did!"

"LIAR!" Chouji hit him in the head.

"Stop hitting me!"

"NNNNNOOOOO!" They said together.

"OK." Shikamaru said in a scared voice. "Keep hitting me."

"GLADLY!" They started hitting him over and over again.

"WE'RE STAYING IN THAT HOUSE ACROSS THE STREET! IT'S NUMBER 125! WE USED TO STAY IN 124! BUT NOW IT'S 125! OK!" Asuma yelled and pointed to the house.

"Ok." Shikamaru said in his scared voice.

"NOW GO IN THERE AND MARCH UP TO YOUR ROOM! I'TS ON THE LEFT OF THE STAIRS!" Asuma yelled.

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"YOU ARE A KID!" Asuma yelled.

"Hey Asuma. You don't have to get that lazy bum upset.." Chouji hid behind Asuma.

"YES I DO! GET UP THERE NOW!"

"But Asuma-"

"NOW!"

"Fine." Shikamaru walked into the house.

"Chouji? Chouji? Where are you?" Asuma searched for his little companion.

"Over here." Chouji was attached to his leg.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine."

"Then why are you back there?"

"You scared me."

"C'mon."

"Aren't we staying at Kurenai's?"

"No. We need to give her time alone with her students."

"OK."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zaku and Kin

"Dosu! Are you okay! Wake up! You Bastard! Wake Up!" Kin shook Dosu madly.

"He's not gonna! We buried him for too long!" Zaku's head fell.

"Wake up Dosu! Wake up! Please! Just wake up!"

"He's dead. We killed him.

"No! We didn't!"

"Yes. We did. He's dead and we did it."

**_Dosu. Do you want revenge? Do you want to kill your team-mates for what they did to you? Do you want power to destroy everything in sight?_**

Yes. I do. Who are you?

**_I am Itachi. I can bring you power and life. You will have your revenge._**

Do it, Master Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hospital

"Tell me Kisame! Where is Itachi!" The Hokage zapped the fish-man.

"I'll never tell you!" Kisame took the zapping.

"Where is Itachi!"

"I'm over here." A voice came from the high window.

"Itachi? You came?" Kisame looked up at his partner in astonishment.

"Let him out and you get me."

"Itachi! No! Don't do it!"

"Sure. We have a deal." The Hokage let out Kisame.

Itachi grabbed his partner and ran.

"HEY! THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!" The Hokage sat down to sulk.

Itachi ran until he was snatched up by a large steel cage. Kisame quickly broke him free and began to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari

"Kankuro! Where are you!" Temari ran around looking for her brother.

"He's dead…"

"Gaara! Why did you let him fall!"

"So he could die."

"Why!"

"You ask too much…"

"KANKURO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"It's no use…"

**_You hate your sister and brother, Kankuro. You would love to show them what you can do. I can help you. I will bring you life and strength. What do you say?_**

Yes. I will join you.

_**Good. Then you now call me master Itachi.**_

Yes, master Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi and Kisame

Kisame lay on the cave floor, panting.

"That… was….so….FAST!"

"Get used to it."

"Itachi. What's the next plan?"

"We will have some new recruits coming."

"How many?"

"6 of them. I only have 2 so far."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi

"Sasuke! Come help make supper!"

"Not now Kakashi."

"NOW!"

"Coming."

Sasuke left the room to the kitchen, leaving Sakura and Naruto watching T.V.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Yes Kakashi sensei!"

"Come set the table!"

"OK!"

Sakura left the room too, leaving Naruto all alone. Naruto saw a flash of something outside.

**_What was that? _**Naruto thought as he walked outside.

**_Naruto. You want to become the strongest Hokage ever, but your team-mates think you're the weakling._**

They do?

**_Yes. They do. Join me and show them who's wrong. I can give you more power then a Hokage could have. Join me._**

But… who are you?

_**Your master, Itachi.**_

Yes master Itachi.

Sasuke looked towards a direction.

"Sasuke. What's wrong?" Kakashi asked him.

"I sense Itachi."

"Itachi?"

Naruto walked in.

"Did you sense Itachi too?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Itachi? No. No sign of him."

Sasuke glared at his team-mate.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Sure of it." Naruto gave one of his goofy smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata

"You started a fire!" Kurenai yelled at her students.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" Hinata repeated over and over again.

"ARF! ARF!" Akamaru barked to Kiba.

Kiba looked at his sensei.

"Akamaru is right." He began. "It was Shino's fault. He was the one carrying around a lighter."

Kurenai looked at Shino.

"YOU CARRY A LIGHTER WITH YOU!"

"Yes."

"WHY!"

"I don't know."

"Kurenai." Asuma walked in the door.

"Oh. Asuma. Nice to see you."

"Still yelling at them?"

"Yah. Hang on. I'll be done in one sec. SHINO!"

"Yah…"

"GO MARCH UP THOSE STAIRS AND GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"But-"

"NO 'BUTS'! GO!"

Shino walked up the stairs and flopped onto his bed.

**_This sucks. _**He thought.

**_It does suck, doesn't it. _**

Who is that?

**_I am Itachi._**

Itachi?

**_You always get blamed and treated like crap. Isn't it time to get revenge. _**

Could you help me?

**_That's why I'm here. Join me and I will give you strength, power. All you have to say is 'yes master Itachi.'_**

Yes master Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji, Rock Lee and Gai

"Neji. Lee. These are the list of chores you need to do today." Gai stuck the list to Neji's forehead.

Rock Lee read the first thing on the list and walked away.

**_You got to be kidding me. _**Neji thought as he read the second thing on the list. (He read it through the mirror because it won't come off his head.) **_I have to do the toilets!_**

_**Are you always treated this badly?**_

Most of the time. What do you want Itachi?

**_Smart. You knew it was me. I heard Tenten went home until next Summer. Is that true?_**

She got mad at me. What's your point?

_**Why did she?**_

She thought I was cheating on her. Where is this going?

**_Do you believe in uncontained power?_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru

**_How could he treat me like a kid. _**Shikamaru looked at the picture of the Chunin exams. Something was missing again!

He looked closer.

**_I knew it! _**He thought **_He is missing!_**

He looked at the middle row. His best friend, Neji, was gone once more. Then he appeared again.

_**Are you tired of them treating you badly and treating you like a kid.**_

Itachi?

**_You're as smart as the other one._**

What do you want?

**_I've gained a new team, but I have no leader._**

So?

**_Don't you like to be a leader? Don't you want power, revenge, respect?_**

Yes. I do.

_**Join me.**_

Whatever.

That night Shikamaru snuck out the window to the cave to meet his new team-mates.

Neji glared at Naruto.(The list finally came off his forehead)

"What is it?" Naruto tried to ignore him.

"LISTEN GOOD!" Kisame yelled through the cave. "WHEN WE CALL YOUR NAME YOU COME UP AND TOUCH THIS POT! IF YOU WERE BROUGHT BACK FROM THE DEAD…THEN DO THE SAME! WE WILL ALSO GIVE YOU AN IMPORTANT POSITION! THESE POSITIONS COULD BE USEFUL IF YOU EVER GET TO GO ON A MISSION AS A TEAM!"

"FIRST! NARUTO UZAMAKI! DISTRACTER!" Kisame yelled.

Naruto walked up to the pot and touched it. An orange puff of smoke flew out of the pot and soaked into Naruto's marking. (The marking on his stomach from the nine-tailed fox) Naruto walked away and stood on the other side of the cave then the other ninjas.

"SECOND! SHINO ABURAME! STRATAGIZER!"

Shino walked over to the pot and touched it. A green puff of smoke flew out and soaked into the bugs on and around Shino. Shino walked off and stood near Naruto.

"THIRD! DOSU! FAR RANGE ATTACKER!"

Dosu walked up and touched the pot. A Grey puff of smoke soaked into his arm, creating a new wrist thing.(Y'know. The one that shoot out sound and was broken by Shikamaru. I guess Dosu's not gonna like his leader.)

"FOURTH! NEJI HYUGA! LOOKOUT!"

Neji touched the pot and Blue smoke soaked into his curse mark. (Y'know. The one on his forehead.)

"FIFTH! KANKURO! CLOSE RANGE ATTACKER!"

Kankuro touched the pot. Red smoke soaked into his markings. (Y'know. The markings on his face.)

"AND SIXTH! SHIKAMARU NARA! LEADER!"

Shikamaru touched the pot. Yellow smoke soaked into his shoulder creating a symbol. The symbol was a star with a flame sprouting off of each point.

"PLEASE! GO TO THE PARK AND THEN SPLIT UP! YOUR TEAMS WILL BE SENT THERE AND YOU CAN HAVE YOUR REVENGE!"

The group ran off, awaiting their vengeance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that was a long chapter. Hope to see you next chapter to see Itachi's new team fight individually for revenge.


	15. Chapter 15 Traitors

Dear Readers,

I think everyone wants to see Itachi's new group fight. Will they beat up their team-mates and sensei's? Last Time: Itachi made a new team out of Kankuro, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Dosu and Shino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuma's team

"Shikamaru. You don't have to stay in your room. Come on out. Dinner's ready." Asuma opened Shikamaru's new bedroom door to see that Shikamaru was gone.

BREE! BREE! BREEEP! BREE!

Asuma picked up his cell phone.

"Hello." He said into it.

"HELP! ASUMA!"

"Shikamaru? Where are you!"

"NEAR THE FOUNTAIN AT THE PARK! HELP!"

"I'll be right there!"

"HURR-"

"Shikamaru?" Asuma stared at the phone then ran down to the living room where Chouji and Ino were.

"We need to go!" Asuma told them. "Shikamaru's in trouble!"

"Shikamaru?" They both said at the same time and stared at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai's team

Kurenai opened Shino's door. "He's not here!" Kurenai yelled.

Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata stared in.

"He's not?" Hinata looked around.

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"You're right. He never runs off." Kiba nodded to Akamaru.

"Kiba!" Kurenai ran up to him. "You and Akamaru can pick up scents, right?"

"Yah."

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!"

Kiba looked at Akamaru in annoyance. "You don't do all the work! We share it!"

"Listen Kiba. Can you smell out Shino for me?"

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi's team

"Sasuke? What are you doing up so late?" Kakashi asked his student who was standing at the door waiting for something.

"Naruto's gone." Sasuke told him.

"I know."

"I know where he is."

"Where?"

Sakura walked out from behind Sasuke.

"Think. Where does Naruto go all the time?" She said.

Kakashi thought for a second. "The Ramen shop!" He finally answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zaku and Kin

"Zaku. The doctor said that Dosu's body just vanished into thin air."

"I know."

"Why would they say that?"

"Let's go back to where we buried Dosu alive."

"Why?"

"Let's just go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara and Temari

"Gaara! You are so EVIL!"

"Shut up…. Temari…." Gaara suddenly turned in a direction.

"What is it?"

"Power…" He ran off.

**_Idiot. _**Temari followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ramen Shop

"Where is he?" Kakashi looked around the Ramen shop.

"Behind it." Sasuke walked behind the Ramen shop.

"Hello…. Sasuke." Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai.

"Naruto-"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"You always thought I was the weak goofball of the team. So what if I was a little nosy. I was the strongest!"

"Naruto, you're right. You were the strongest, but you aren't anymore."

"GGGRRRR… SASUKE!" Naruto jumps at Sasuke.

"It's no use…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dosu's accidental grave

"Here we are. Now, why did we come here?" Kin looked at Zaku.

"I just wanted to remember Dosu." Zaku looks at the hole where they had buried Dosu alive.

"That's so sweet Zaku. Are you going soft?" A voice came from the hole.

"Who's there!" Zaku got in a fighting position.

"It's me."

"Dosu?"

"You thought I was in the way. So you gave me to the doctor and then buried me later."

"No! That's not it!" Kin jumps in.

"I'm tired of your 'We fell sorry' act!" He puts up his hand and the sound travels out.

"Dosu!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The outskirts of town

"What's up Gaara?" Temari asks her alert little brother.

"Kankuro….give up."

"Kankuro?"

"I'm not gonna lose. You tried to kill me." Kankuro walks out of the shadows. "Plus, You destroyed my Crow."

"Hmph." Gaara raises the sand.

"I will win…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The forest of death

"Akamaru. You sure he's here?" Kurenai walks to the dog's side.

"Arf!"

"Good." Kiba puts Akamaru on his head. "Let's go find him."

"Hmph…." Shino jumps out of a tree.

"GGRRR!"

"What's wrong Akamaru?" Kiba stares at the little head hovering near his face.

"Ruff!"

"What? Shino! Have you been with Itachi!"

Hinata looks at Shino shocked.

Shino spreads out his arms. "Yes and no." His bugs start to come in very fast.

"Shino…." Hinata does a hand signal. "Byakugan!"

"Byakugan…?" Shino looked at his usually shy team-mate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fountain

"Asuma! I see him!" Ino points to Shikamaru who is lying on the ground.

"Shikamaru!" Asuma runs up to him. (Oh yah. Well… Hakunara isn't with them because he went missing when he was hurt by the water walker. See chapter 11)

"Asuma…..?" Shikamaru's head falls.

POP

"It was a clone!" Ino pulls out a kunai.

"It's ok. I'm here." Shikamaru walks over to them. "Didn't mean to worry you."

"Shikamaru? You look fine." Asuma examines his student.

"That's the point!" Shikamaru stabs Asuma in the arm and twists his arm around.

"I'll break his arm." Shikamaru glares at Ino and Chouji. "So stay away."

"What are you doing?" Ino asks Shikamaru.

"Itachi has a new team. I joined."

"Why did you join Itachi!"

"Do you like treating me like a kid? Because I'm not a kid."

"Yes." Asuma smiles at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stares at him. "What?"

"You are a kid. A weak child. Admit it, you're just putting on an act."

"I'll show you!"

"I'd like to see this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ramen Shop

"Sasuke! Naruto! Stop it!"

"Shut up Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "This is between Uchiha and I!"

**_Uchiha? Did he just call me Uchiha? _**Sasuke ran at Naruto.

They did a series of kicks and flips. Then Naruto swirls under Sasuke and ends up facing Sasuke's back.

"Naruto Uzamaki Barrage!"

Naruto made five clones using his Shadow Clone Jutsu. Four of the clones hit Sasuke in the air and each kick him once. The last clone hits Sasuke down to the ground with a spinning axe attack.

Sasuke put his hand near the ground and Chakra poured into his palm.

"Lets finish this. Chidori!"

"What! What's Chidori!"

"You don't want to know!"

Naruto is flown in the air and slammed into a tree.

"You'll never become Hokage like this." Sasuke walks up to Naruto.

"Stop!" Naruto gets up weakly.

"Naruto… What were you really doing that night?"

"What? WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"What were you doing?"

"DON'T YOU TRUST ME!"

"No."

"I-I…"

"You what?"

"I WAS WITH ITACHI! I JOINED HIM!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dosu's accidental grave

"Dosu!" Zaku punches Dosu in the head.

Dosu goes to punch Zaku.

**_I know that trick. _**Zaku moves out of the way by using his sound to blast him away from Dosu.

"SUPER SONIC SOUND WAVE!"

"You missed…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The outskirts of town

"Sand Blades…" Gaara rose his arms in the air.

Temari watched, but did not interfere. She was afraid of Gaara.

"You can't be serious…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forest of Death

"Shino… sorry." Hinata ran over and poked Shino in the side of the face.

"Don't say sorry!" Shino ran in front of her and punched her in the stomach.

"Hinata!" Kiba ran over and helped Hinata up.

"Akamaru! Now!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru bit Shino's legs, causing him to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fountain

"Shikamaru!" Asuma twist around and cut Shikamaru in the arm with a kunai.

Shikamaru punched Asuma in the face, sending him through the air and falling down a hill knocked out. Then Shikamaru stabbed Chouji in the stomach and rolled him down the hill after Asuma.

"It's just you and me now." Shikamaru looked at Ino.

"Shikamaru…"

"Shut up and fight."

Ino ran over to Shikamaru and hit him with a kunai. It ripped off Shikamaru's sleeve. (It was an accident that his sleeve ripped off!) As Ino landed on top of Shikamaru she noticed his ripped sleeve. But she was concentrating on the marking on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I'm the leader… And this proves it." Shikamaru said as Ino stared. Ino stood up.

"Why are you doing this? You'd never do this! I'm sorry I broke up with you! I was mad, but then I saw the news!"

"You saw that?"

"Yes…. I did…."

"Ino….I…" Shikamaru stood up and blew a very high pitched sound, I guess like a funny sounding whistle, And yelled "Retreat!"

"I'm sorry Ino…. But I need to set things straight with…… A certain some one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the end of a very long chapter. Well, You see, This story is almost done. FINALLY! Jeez! I thought I was gonna go insane. Everyone else is like 'FINISH THE STUPID STORY ALREADY!' There still is a couple of chapters left. Oh! And It didn't show Neji fighting anyone! That's because he didn't! For some reason he didn't go! SYS!


	16. Chapter 16 Unexpected death part 1

Dear Readers,

It's already Chapter 16! WOW! So, Last Time: The Itachi team were fighting their team-mates when Shikamaru called retreat!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Meeting (Unknown Area)

"Shikamaru! Why did you call Retreat! I was doing GREAT!"

"Calm down baldy." Shino said to the crazy sound ninja.

"I DO HAVE HAIR!" Dosu said as he began to fume.

"Don't you guys get it yet?" Shikamaru stared at them. They immediately stopped and looked at him.

"Get what?" Naruto said as he sat down away from Shino and Dosu who just stopped fighting.

"Itachi's using us." He continued. "We think he's letting us have revenge, but really, we're doing his dirty work."

"So?" Naruto asked getting a punch in the head from Kankuro.

"So he just wants us to do things for him." Shikamaru said.

"Which means that were doing all of this for him." Neji added.

They stared at Neji.

"Where did you come from?" Naruto asked.

"I was here the whole time."

Shikamaru stared in disbelief. "You were?"

"Why didn't you go to beat someone up?" Kankuro asked.

"Because I knew right after we left Itachi's cave that he was using us."

"So Shikamaru isn't that smart." Dosu glared at Shikamaru.

"I WAS IN A DAMN FANTASY!" Shikamaru shot back.

"What are we supposed to do about Itachi?" Shino asked, trying to get things straight.

"We need to get him back." Shikamaru said.

"And how do we do that?" Dosu asked.

"We fight him." Neji said.

Naruto gulped. "But we can't defeat him."

"He gave us power. Of course we can." Kankuro showed his muscles. "We are strong."

Shikamaru sweat dropped. "Don't flatter yourself."

"LET'S GO!" Naruto jumped up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi and Kisame

"Itachi." Kisame looked at his partner. "Someone climbing the mountain."

"Get ready." Itachi looked down the mountain side. "They're back."

"Already?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mountain

Shikamaru pulled himself onto one of the ledges and stared down at his new team-mates.

"Ow! That's my nose Dosu!" Shino yelled.

"HA! THAT'S FOR CALLING ME BALD!" Dosu laughed evilly.

"Keep it down. They might hear you." Shikamaru warned.

"Anyone could hear them." Neji said with a grunt.

"I LIKE THIS MOUNTAIN!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up. I mean it." Shikamaru warned again.

Neji looked down at the blonde-haired boy. "Why aren't you climbing?" Neji asked.

"Don't have to!" Naruto gave him a goofy smile and pointed at his rope. It was tied around Neji's leg.

"I was pulling you the whole time?" Neji glared at the idiot.

"You guys are so troublesome. We're almost there so calm down." Shikamaru grabbed a rock nearby and pulled himself up.

"How the hell did we get up here in the first place?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who cares!" Kankuro yelled as he was pulled up the mountain.

"Why aren't you climbing?" Neji asked.

He smiles and points to his rope. It was to Neji's other leg.

"I'm pulling you around too?" Neji glares at The sand sibling.

Shikamaru smiles at Neji.

"What are you smiling about? Look at your legs." Neji smirks at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked down. Shino rope was on his right foot and Dosu's rope was on his left foot.

"THAT'S CHEAP YOU FOUR!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally

The 6 of them made it up to the cave and found Itachi and Kisame waiting there for them.

"Did you finish the job?" Kisame asked.

"Did we?" Naruto asked idiotically to Neji. Kankuro hit Naruto in the back of the head.

"We're here to fight!" Dosu yelled.

"You blew our cover." Shino told him and gave him the 'You're an idiot' look.

Neji ran over and poked Itachi in the arm.

"NARUTO! SHINO! DOSU! TAKE KISAME! WE'LL GET ITACHI 'TIL YOU'RE DONE!" Shikamaru commanded as he ran to help Neji.

"That sucks!" Naruto said staring at Kisame.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY SHINO!" Dosu yelled trying to push Shino away.

"Just let me do this!" Shino yelled back.

Dosu punched Kisame. Kisame swung his sword. (That still has the wrapping on it.) It hit a panicking Naruto in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"SO MUCH FOR THE MAIN CHARACTER!" Shino and Dosu yelled at Naruto at the same time.

They started to kick Naruto, but he never woke up.

"Dosu…." Shino turned to Dosu.

"What?"

"We can't fight like this."

"You're right." They stood back to back as fish mummies rose from the ground. (Kisame got new freaky powers.)

"I have to tell you sound ninja…."

"What bug tamer?"

"I will never work with you again."

"Same here." They span around hitting the mummies.

An ear splitting sound came from Dosu's thing on his wrist. The mummies stopped and were attacked by an army of bugs.

Neji never stopped, even to take a breath. Shikamaru did a hand signal and used his Shadow Possession Jutsu on Itachi. Itachi stood there and Neji ran over to Itachi and started hitting him again.

Kankuro suddenly yelled help and was punched in the face. He flew into the ground and noticed a body beside him.

"Naruto…." He punched Naruto in the back of the head. "Wake up you loser!"

**_Sasuke? That was like Sasuke. I'm getting up Sasuke. _**Naruto stood up. (His eyes sparkling.)

"What's with you?" Kankuro asked the idiot, then Kisame cut his neck. Kankuro fell over.

"Kisame! You should never of done that!" Naruto yelled at the fish man. "Here comes The Number One Hyperactive Knuckle Headed Ninja that will on day be Hokage! I am Naruto Uzamaki! NEVER FORGET IT! Because I will be the on to defeat you, BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto ran into the air and began to run on the mummies heads. As soon as he got to Kisame he punched him in the gut and span around, which tripped Kisame. (Their chakra is full again.)

"NARUTO UZAMAKI BARRAGE!" Naruto used his special technique on Kisame.

Dosu ran on top of the mummies heads and Shino followed. Dosu punched in front of Kisame and missed on purpose. Kisame fell to the ground puking. Shino sent out his bugs which started to bite Kisame.

"How are you over there!" Shikamaru turned to the Itachi that was behind him. The Itachi under his Jutsu did the same as Shikamaru. (Like a puppet being controlled by it's owner or something!)

"Easy." The Itachi not under Shikamaru's Jutsu said. (Ok. This is getting confusing. So I'll call the one under the Jutsu Itachi 1 and the one that punched Kankuro Itachi 2.)

"What do you mean easy?" Neji turned around to face his best friend and Itachi 2.

"It's a clone Jutsu." Itachi 1 said.

Neji ran after Itachi 2 and Itachi 1 remained under Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Then Itachi 1 multiplied. Two more Itachis appeared. They weren't like Itachi 1 because they weren't under Shikamaru's control.

One Itachi ran in circles around Shikamaru, (That's Itachi 3) making him very dizzy. The other (That's Itachi 4. Still confusing. Am I right?) pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into Shikamaru's stomach. Suddenly, the sun disappeared and Shikamaru's Jutsu broke off of Itachi 1. Itachi 1 multiplied again. 10 more appeared. (Ok. Now It's just Itachi, who Neji is fighting, and clones, which Shikamaru is fighting.)

Neji ran at the real Itachi (Itachi 2 was him.) and used his own technique.

"Gentle Fist… Eight Trigrams, 64 Palms!" Neji said as he began to poke Itachi so fast that human eyes could barely see him.

"NEJI!" A yell was heard after Neji had finished his 64 pokes.

Neji turned his head quickly. "Shikamaru?"

"Don't get distracted by him." Itachi said calmly as he stabbed Neji in the back with a kunai and shurigen. (No idea how to spell that.J )

"NEJI!" He heard his best friend again. The funny thing was that Neji had caught all of the kunai and shurigen, so he wasn't hurt.

"I'm coming…. Shikamaru…." Neji ran into the scene and couldn't see his best friend. (Oh yah. Forgot, but this battle is on it's 3rd day. Yes, they've been fighting for three days now. I'm just showing you this in at least and hours work so you don't get bored.)

"Neji." said someone behind him.

Neji turned and saw Itachi.

"What do you want?" Neji asked while getting into one of his fighting positions.

"Your friend…."

"Huh?" Neji was confused for a split second then went back to his straight face, which meant 'I am not confused, just interested.'

"….he's…." Itachi said almost like he was caring.

"He's what…?" Neji said annoyed.

Itachi smiled. "…..GONE!"

"Not me!" Shikamaru yelled from behind Neji.

Shikamaru was being tackled and pulled by Itachi's clone. More clones appeared from the real Itachi and they stood in a straight line facing Shikamaru. Some clones got in Neji's way so he wouldn't interfere.

"You'll be gone soon!" Itachi stood there for a second and then ran towards Shikamaru.

He was holding a shurigen, which grew into a…. well…. Giant shurigen. He filled it with chakra and sent it at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…." Neji said.

"NEJI!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the end of chapter 16. One chapter to go! SYS!


	17. Chapter 17 Unexpected deat part 2

Dear Readers,

Do you know what I heard the other day…… THAT NO ONE IS READING MY STORY! I guess you would rather read more romantic things. Don't worry about this story because this is the last chapter. Read this and make my day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**An Unexpected Death**

Itachi's cave

Shikamaru stood there like a statue as the rather large shuriken. It was more like, he was unable to move. Itachi's clones were holding him down. The shuriken came closer and closer. Shikamaru's eyes went large as he struggled to get free.

**_I never even got to show Ino her surprise._** (See chapter 4)

A picture appeared in Shikamaru's head of Ino. His head fell and he stopped moving. A long shadow cast upon him.

**_What is that? What's going on? _**Shikamaru lifted his head to see someone in front of him.

"Shikamaru…." Neji said.

"NEJI!" Shikamaru watched the body protecting him fall.

"NEJI!" He ran to his friend and crouched down by him.

"Neji you should have left me to-"

"I had enough." Neji sat up and pulled out the giant shuriken. "We keep fighting."

Neji stood up and got in a weak ready stand.

"But you're injured and weak." Shikamaru stated the obvious.

"Yah, I'm injured, but never, I repeat, NEVER call Neji Hyuga weak." Neji ran at Itachi while Shikamaru studied Itachi's clones for weak spots.

Naruto, Shino and Dosu clawed, bit, scratched, punched and any other hurting words you can think of.

"Give up, you could never beat Itachi!" Kisame yelled.

"What about you?" Dosu asked.

"Me?"

"Yah you." Shino said making Kisame seem dumb.

"Well……."

Naruto cut in. "I don't care if he's stronger than Itachi, I will defeat him."

"What do you mean 'IF'!" Kisame asked.

After that Kisame was not happy. He lifted his blade with no wrappings and cut off Dosu's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shino and Naruto screamed as they hugged each other.

"See. I'm strong. Now who's next?" Kisame smiled.

"That's it! I had enough of this! Naruto! Let's kill him!" Shino said.

"OK! Let's do it!" Naruto pulled out a kunai.

Shikamaru soon found the clones' weak spots. He hit them and the Itachis disappeared.

**_That was easy. Now how is Neji doing? _**Shikamaru turned his head.

Neji was laying on the ground and got up again. He ran towards Itachi and Itachi hit him.

Shikamaru ran in and hit Itachi, who was not happy. Itachi studied Neji and quickly stabbed him in his blind spot.

Neji fell over and lay there motionless. Shikamaru ran over and crouched down by Neji. He picked Neji up and shook him.

"Wake up." He said and then got louder eveytime. "WAKE UP!"

Shikamaru checked Neji's pulse and heartbeat. Neji was definitely dead.

"Neji….." Shikamaru began to cry.

"Heh heh heh! Finally that annoying Hyuga is gone. He was getting on my nerves." Itachi laughed.

Shikamaru's head fell. **_No. Not Neji. Why? Why him? What will I tell Tenten? What will I do? He was my best friend. He's loyal. He protected me. He wanted Itachi dead then for him, I will kill him or die trying._**

"Do……. do you know who's getting on my nerves? You. You are such a waste of time. You killed Neji which is such a drag. Sorry, but I'm not gonna get all mushy and give up. I'm gonna………….KILL YOU!" Shikamaru disappeared and a stabbing sound was heard from behind Itachi.

Itachi was surprised.

**_Where did he get all this energy? He's too fast. _**Itachi thought.

Kisame dodged Shino's side attack and was hit by Naruto's Ariel attack.

"Naruto. I think I know a plan. You'll know what to do when the time is right." Shino said.

Shino pulled out a kunai and ran towards Kisame. Kisame pulled on his sword.

Naruto watched the sword go through Shino. Then he noticed that Shino had cut Kisame's neck.

Naruto knew what to do and pushed Kisame off of the mountain.

Naruto went over to Shino. He checked his pulse. Shino was dead, as well as Dosu, Kankuro and Kisame.

Itachi jumped in the air after hitting Shikamaru many times and then **being** hit 10x more.

"Where are you going!" Shikamaru yelled almost falling over.

"I'm leaving." Itachi said as he ran away.

The bodies were buried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten's house

Shikamaru rang the door bell.

"What do you want!" Tenten growled at Shikamaru.

"He didn't cheat on you." Shikamaru held up Neji's head band that was soaked in blood.

"No." Tenten began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuma's new house (His old house rebuilt)

"Asuma! I see him!" Ino cried running out the door.

"SHIKAMARU!" She yelled as she hugged him.

"Ino."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE!"

"I'm Ok."

"You sure?" Chouji gave him a weird look.

"Well…. Don't stay out here. Let's give you a tour!" Asuma said.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a sec." Shikamaru said as they went inside.

A small wind blew.

"Thank you Neji." Shikamaru said.

"_Shikamaru. How did you do?"_

"Itachi is still alive. Shino, Kisame, Kankuro and Dosu died."

"_Yah. I hope Ino likes your surprise."_

"You knew?"

"_Yah. I did. Uh…..Shikamaru."_

"Uh huh."

"_Promise me one thing."_

"What's that?"

"_Promise me you'll protect Tenten."_

"Sure."

"_Bye."_

"Yah, bye."

Shikamaru walked into his house. Ino ran over.

"I want you to meet my Aunt Joanne. She's a fortune-teller and sells nic-nacs that WORK!"

Joanne looked at Shikamaru.

From not too far away Itachi, Hakunara and the Water Walker are watching the little house.

Water Walker looks down. It's ZABUZA! Hakunara watches too. It's HAKU!

"Dear child." Joanne says. "You seem to have special abilities. Any weird flashbacks lately."

"Kinda." Shikamaru thought back to the times he had seen Neji disappearing. He knew now that Neji was going to die for real, that he does have magical abilities.

"I myself have the same ability. I give you this for free, an item that can bring five people back from the dead."

Shikamaru took it kindly. Then he smiled and said: "Five people, eh?"

**_The End?_**


End file.
